PsychoHunter
by pheonixspike
Summary: Author's note included in last segment about the future of this work and others. It's coming back!
1. Prologue

_Well this is a story of mine that I thought up awhile ago. To be honest it was never originally suppose to be an Evangelion story. But recently as I looked back on it I wondered what would the whole Evangelion series be like if this was incorporated into it. So I decided to take the leap and write this. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please review to let me know how my writing is and any input would greatly be appreciated._

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion.

* * *

Psycho-Hunter

Chapter one: Reborn

June 5th, 2001

Africa

A man drops to his knees in the middle of the savanna, panting for breath. He looks to his back to see the hyenas approaching him from behind. "Great, I fought two ghosts, three demons, and a rogue angel the past 2 days, only to be done in by hyenas. Figures." He looked down to his right arm and looked at the slash that ran along it. The last thing he fought was some low level rogue angel. Unfortunately for him, it was still an angel. Unlike the demons he occasionally fought, an angel was many times more difficult. They had to be, seeing as how hell always out numbered them many times over. He tried to dodge its sword when the angel sprang up behind him for a surprise attack. But despite his best, the angel managed to almost take his arm off. He was still able to beat the pathetically weak angel though. The damn thing still had leather armor and a small pair of wings. With the knowledge of the spirit in his head he knew it had been a recruit and was still going thru its training.

The yelping drew his attention again as the hyenas were now only feet away. "Man, this has got to be the most embarrassing way a Psycho-Hunter has died as of yet." And thus after speaking those words, he was promptly pounced on by said hyenas…

After 30 minutes went by all that was left was the main torso of the body. The vultures were now peering at the hyenas leaving the rest behind for their chance at a meal. However, before they were able to move in something happened that promptly scared them back for a brief moment. A small, red, glimmering light emerged from the body and rose ten feet above it. Then as quickly as it appeared, it sped off to search for a new host…

June 6th, 2001

Japan

A small child was placed inside a medical crib inside the hospital it had been born in. "My your gonna be a nice quiet one aren't you," the nurse took a brief moment to look a the name tag on the child's wrist, "Shinji." The nurse looked down at the peacefully quiet newborn for a moment, then turned to walk out to get some formulas for the infants. She failed to see the small red light enter through the ceiling above the infant. As it floated mere inches from the child, there was a debate coming from the center of it, a debate only it could hear.

'_**Bah! This is but a child. I can't take this for my new vessel, I would have to wait years before I could even take on a pixie. But still, I can not deny the pull I feel to this child. It is even stronger than when I claimed Hercules all those centuries ago. But at this age it does me nothing! This will not do!'**_

But just as it was about to leave to find the next strongest soul it could find, it remeasured the strength from the child.

'_**But I can not turn my back on such possible strength! If I choose another it could be twenty or thirty years till it dies or is killed to allow me to find this host again. By then the child might be well beyond his prime to even bother training and strengthening for his challenges. But maybe if I do decide to use this one for my vessel, when the time comes for him to be able to fight, I may have the power to actually defeat both heaven and hell in one swoop! Yes, I can begin training him at least mentally now so when he reaches that time, he will be a force to fear even by the higher heavens themselves! I can actually put an end to my crusade and find peace when the humans are in complete control against all supernatural. Yes, I suppose I will take this young vessel.'**_

And with the last of the doubts washed away with the thought of victory, the light descended upon the child and disappeared into its chest. The child's eyes sprung open, but instead of the normal eye color of a human being, purple eyes with yellow pupils shown thru. Then the purple and yellow receded to show the normal eye color once more as the child's eye lids closed for more sleep. The child barely known to the world as Shinji Ikari, was now the worlds newest Psycho-Hunter.

* * *

_Well that is my first chapter on this story. I'll try to update as best I can. Although between trying to find work, other writing projects, and just daily life it could be days to weeks before updates. Also if anyone is wondering, I'm still writing the next chapter to my other story of Rei vs. cats (a humor fic). So please review to let me know where I can improve._


	2. First Hunt

_

* * *

_

Here's chapter two for this story. I hope you all enjoy it! Please review to let me know how you like this story or where there could be some improvements. Sorry this chapter and all the updates on my other stories have taken so long but between finding stable work, writing a couple articles and just plain life it's been hard. I'll try to keep these updated as much as possible.

* * *

Chapter 2

First Hunt

September 5th, 2004

A young Shinji Ikari followed behind his mother in the hallways of the lab they were in. It had been just over three years since the young boy had been turned into the newest Psycho-Hunter. But unlike all the others centuries before him, he was far different from the others. The others before would share their body with the vengeful spirit. Drawing on it's powers and knowledge so the host could put it to use. But due to the spirit taking it's host at such a young age, it has merged with it's new host. Now it felt and could manipulate the body like it's own. But it still maintained a connection with the child. It had began teaching him all it knew as soon as he could understand the words. The child was only three years old but had already learned most of the weaknesses to all types of creatures. The spirit had to admit, this child was well suited to be a hunter. The only problem so far has been when they have been speaking. Since Shinji could speak, he would always talk about himself in a plural tense. But the spirit concluded that it was due to being merged to such a degree with the host.

While walking the hallways, Shinji was beginning to feel a strange, yet wild power. It was almost animalistic. Looking thru the knowledge of the spirit, he found it was nothing that has ever been encountered before. Shinji just looked up to his mother with a stern face that should never be seen on a child his age. "Mommy, there's something bad down here. We can feel it."

Yui just looked down at her son with a smile. She had to admit there were times that he scared her. But then there were times he showed extreme intelligence and strength. But she just passed it all off. "Don't worry Shinji, it's just you've never come to work with me before. You'll get use to it."

Then the two passed by giant windows built into the hall they were in. On the other side was a purple monstrosity. Every bell went off in Shinji's head as he looked on. "See Shinji, this is what we've been working on. Mankind's greatest weapon, Evangelion Unit One."

Shinji continued to look on with extreme caution. "It feels like it wants to go berserk. we… we can't beat it right now…"

Yui looked at her child with concern. A normal child would go crazy over seeing something like this that was destined to save mankind. But not only did he not like it, it sounded like he wanted to fight it. The look on his face showed something feral in him. She then noticed that she was wrong thinking that he wanted to fight it, he wanted to kill it. "Umm, don't worry about it sweetie, you'll grow to like it. C'mon, your mommy needs to get ready for the experiment.

Soon enough, the experiment was starting. Shinji was looking from the activation center. He ignored all the chatter behind him as he watched the entry plugged inserted into the Eva. Again, every warning bell in Shinji's mind was going off. After a few minutes all seemed normal. But suddenly, warning sirens and lights started going off thru out the room. Shinji watched as the Eva struggled against it's restraints to break free. Then he felt his mother start to disappear little by little.

All of the sudden a loud crash was heard as the thick glass broke that was in front of Shinji. Before anyone could reach the child, he threw himself off and landed almost forty feet away on top of the machine's back. Everyone was stunned at what they just witnessed. Then the child began smashing his fist into the back casing of the Eva. The Eva broke it's arm restraint and grabbed the child, then it tossed him back into the activation room. Finally the Eva ran out of power and all was still. The child was badly hurt and cut up. The young child managed to give one final look to the beast before losing consciousness. As people were tending to the wounded child, they failed to see the fist shape dents in the back armor casing of the Eva…

Days later, Shinji opened his eyes for the first time since the incident. By his bed side was an old man sitting in a chair. The man explained that he was a teacher and he would be taking him in. He then informed Shinji that he would be raising him since his father didn't want anything to do with him from now on. "So after you recover from your broken back and finish the therapy thereafter, we will leave Tokyo-3. Now it will take possibly many years for you to recover enough to leave, but-"

The old man stopped talking as he saw Shinji sit up without a wince of pain. Then the boy stood up from the bed and stretched his back, making several popping sounds. The old teacher started to tremble in fear. _'What kind of monster am I taking in?' _he thought.

Shinji turned to look at his new guardian. "Let us change and we will be ready to go with you."

* * *

Five years later.

Shinji was walking down a random street at night to collect his thoughts. He was currently wearing black slacks and a white shirt. He was also wearing sunglasses regardless that it was night. It had been five years since the whole giant purple monster incident. Over that time his power and strength grew leaps and bounds. He was stronger than most of the hunters before him. As he continued to think of that day long ago, a man walked up to the young boy. "Hello there young man. It's really late for you to be out here. Why don't I take you to my place for the night, wouldn't want something bad to happen to you."

Shinji looked up at the man before him. He looked no older than his mid twenties and was average build. He then changed his vision to see what this so called "man" really was. Since he was wearing sunglasses, the man couldn't see the young boy's eyes change to purple. Soon, Shinji saw the whole world in a purple glow. He could see the outline of the man in front but immediately saw a yellow glow around him. This was an automatic way to tell the man that what was in front of him was not human. He could also see the creatures veins in a yellow glow and two sharp teeth glowing yellow that were attached to the top row of the monster's teeth.

Shinji just smiled an eerie smile, _'Heh, a vampire. Never thought I'd see one around these parts. Then again it's really secluded out here, so there aren't much supernatural things out here to begin with. It would be a good place to hide.'_

"As much fun it would be for you if we were to accept your offer and let you have your snack, We're afraid that we have other plans. Such as killing you for example." With this said, Shinji rushed forward and delivered a devastating elbow into the creatures chest. The blow sent the vampire flying fifteen feet and into a street pole. Coughing and trying to regroup itself, the monster got to his knees and looked up at the boy. "What… the hell… are you?"

Shinji then slid off his sunglasses, showing his purple eyes to the creature. Then Shinji heard a gasp from the creature. "A Psycho-Hunter? No way!"

Shinji's smile continued to grow. "So you know who we are, huh? Which means you also know not only what we're capable of, but that you won't be leaving here alive."

The vampire gave a hiss as he bared his fangs. "I'll have your head! You killed most of my clan back during the second world war. Ever since then I've been a lone wanderer, traveling the world by myself. I'll make you pay for destroying my clan!"

Shinji just continued to smile, "Ah yes, we remember that. France we believe? Thought we had destroyed all of that clan. Then again, that hunter was always a bit… slacking, whenever it came to his duties. To busy trying to fight in that war and make himself look like a hero. Well if it makes you feel better, he was blown to pieces in the Battle of Berlin."

The vampire couldn't take it anymore. He was openly mocking him and talking about how he wiped out his clan like he was just throwing out the trash. The vampire sprung at him, covering the distance between them in a blink of an eye. He swung his clawed hand out, attempting to take the hunter's face off. But instead of connecting with flesh, his wrist was gripped in the boy's hand. He was over one hundred years old, his strength was many times more than an average humans. But despite this, he couldn't pull his arm back from this child. Then the hunter twisted his arm, breaking his arm in multiple areas.

As the vampire withered in pain, Shinji brought his other arm back and slammed it into the beasts chest. If the vampire wasn't screaming in pain, a ripping noise would've been heard. But then again, it's hard not to scream as your still beating heart has been ripped out of your chest. Shinji dropped the heart as he walked away from the now dead corpse.

'_The power we possess! That was exceptionally easy. The last hunter would have had a tougher time beating that vamp. Right now I could probably take on the average creature with ease. And once we've become an adult, we'll smash them all!'_

* * *

_Well that's the end of chapter two. Please review on your thoughts or opinions. Till the next chapter, take care!_


	3. It Begins

_Sorry for the long update, but I decided to scratch the initial story line to this fic. The original story would have just had an occasional mythical creature and such and focus more on Shinji fighting the angels. But awhile ago I got this big what if and decided to try to think it thru the end and found that I liked the second story line better. Part of the fic will still focus on Nerv and the angels, but I decided that since this is already going off on a limb, I might as well go all or nothing. So I decided that rather have random monsters and such like the second chapters vampire, I would try to introduce faces from any and all aspects of potential sci-fi. So even though this will technically be a cross over, don't get comfy with the characters from other sources, they will only be making sporadic appearances. I hope you all like future this fic is going, also check my profile for more info. on this and my other fics. Hope you enjoy!_

_And since I'm going to be adding more elements than just Evangelion to these fics_:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic or it's future chapters. 

_Now with that out of the way, on with the story!_

_'Thought/ spirit talking with Shinji'_

_'Shinji talking with the spirit in his head'_

Chapter 3

It begins

Present day

"All normal lines are out of order due to the state of special emergency."

The boy that was listening to the message hung up the phone. They looked around at the vacant streets thru sunglasses and gave off a frown. They didn't like how everyone was gone. Not to mention that the boy's father requested him back, the spirit was not at all pleased. 'I swear if your pulled into a war, we're going to rip your father's skull out of his head. I will not lose another hunter, especially one as strong as you to a pointless war.'

Shinji gripped the sword they were holding a little tighter at the prospect of being involved in such a thing. Looking down at the sword, they remembered how it had been returned to them.

* * *

June 2010

Shinji was walking towards their residence when they noticed a figure standing in front of the door with his back turned to them. As they approached, they started to take in the man's features. He was tall, wearing a long coat, and was holding a package in his arms. Then the child noticed the man's ponytail and gave a smirk as they recalled something from the spirit's memories. As they neared him, the man spun and brought a very familiar katana to the young man's throat.

"We see you've still got it, Duncan." Shinji said, all the while still keeping the smirk.

The sword was lowered and the man gave a smile. "I got your letter, well the one you sent to Paris. I bet I have ten others just like this floating around the globe, huh?" he said as the man held up a letter addressed to him.

Shinji gave a laugh, "Well you do bounce all around the world a lot. If you stood still for a moment, we wouldn't have to send a blitzkrieg of mail at you."

The two remained silent for a moment. Then the older man broke the silence. "I see it was just as you described in your letter. Now are you sure you're going to use it this time? Let me know now, because I really don't want to pay for the shipping cost again. Last time this caught up to me it had cost me over a thousand U.S. dollars, and that was back in the late '30s."

Shinji gave a nod to the older man as they eyed the package in the man's arms. It was at that time period that the spirit was sharing the body of Amelia Earhart. She was a damn good hunter, probably one of the best. When she had found a way to enter hell thru a portal on an island in the Pacific, she made a trip to it. She even gave the cover of going on a world flight as her excuse for if she disappeared. Knowing that she would not be able to leave hell alive, she had went ahead and sent Duncan the sword. She had put up one hell of a fight, taking out hundreds of monsters and creatures, including Beelzebub. That alone was a huge blow to the ranks of hell and set them back centuries. Unfortunately though, she still was human, and eventually fell to the creatures there. The spirit tried it's best to talk her from going, but she was far to headstrong to listen. The spirit truly missed her.

"Don't worry old friend, we intend to use it. We feel that this could be the end of the supernatural, or us. Either way, you won't be seeing this blade again unless you want to pit yourself against it." Shinji replied as he took the package.

The man gave a final nod. "Well then, if your sure about what you say. Then this is truly goodbye my old friend. I just hope it's the former that you predict, and not the latter that comes to pass." With that said, he gave Shinji a good handshake and proceeded to leave.

Shinji turned around and gave one last look at the retreating figure. They gave a quick shout to the man, "Don't lose that head of yours, Highlander."

The man known by few as Duncan Macleod, turned his head back and gave a quick smirk before heading back to Paris.

* * *

Present

'_We hope you survive the Quickening, Duncan. The world will feel great pain if you don't.'_

Then Shinji felt an energy and looked down the street. They cursed themselves for daydreaming and not paying attention. The energy they felt was enormous. Shinji turned their eyes and could see a bright blue hue emitting from behind the buildings. The boy raised an eyebrow at this for they had never experienced a blue hue before. '_Blue? What in the underworld? What could be giving off that? Or more importantly, how big is it? The energy is huge. Boy! Be on your guard! We don't know what we're dealing with here!'_

Just then the angel known as Sachiel turned the corner. Shinji saw the creature and gasped. The spirit had never encountered something remotely like this. They then witnessed as munitions weren't even touching it, like there was a shield between the military forces and the monster. _'need to figure a way around that barrier. If they can't touch it, we probably won't be able to either.'_

Just as it looked like the angel was going to squish the hunter, a blue renalt came to a halt next to him. Inside was the woman from the picture he had received that said she was going to pick him up. "Sorry to have kept you waiting…"

Without saying anything, Shinji jumped inside and dragged his stuff into the vehicle. They sped off before they were smashed by the giant. Shinji turned to the woman that had gotten them out of there. "I take it your Captain Katsuragi?"

The woman gave him a smile, "Yup, but please call me Misato, Captain just makes me feel old."

Shinji gave a small nod as they made it to a far distance in a mere matter of moments. She definably was fast and would put professional racers to shame. She then stopped the car and pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked at the angel. Then she noticed that the forces were beginning to pull back.

"Wait, it can't be… They're gonna use an N2 bomb?! Get down!" She screamed as she ducked Shinji down. Within moments the shockwave from the bomb hit the car and flipped it. Once the shockwave passed, Shinji and Misato crawled out of the overturned car. Misato looked over to the boy with concern. "Are you all right?"

Shinji stood up and dusted himself off, "Yes, we're fine. Let us get your car upright."

With a swift motion, Shinji lifted the car and set it upright. Misato gawked at him like he just grew another head. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" she practically roared.

Shinji gave her a soft smile, "We've always been particularly strong, it's no big deal. So, shall we continue to go see my father?" With a nod, the stunned captain began to move forward.

* * *

Later

As Misato was cursing under her breath on how complicated Nerv's layout was. They had been currently been walking around for awhile now trying to find their way. All the time Shinji just remained silent, they decided that somehow, Shinji's father was connected to the creature on the surface. Soon they began to walk to an elevator, when it opened revealing a blonde haired woman on the other side of the door. Misato gave a panicked expression at seeing the woman. "Ah! H-Hi Ritsuko…

But before she could get her excuse off, the woman cut her off. "What were you doing, Captain Katsuragi? We are short on both hands and time!"

Misato gave a pout, "Sorry…"

The new woman looked over to the boy in front of her. She was not expecting the boy to carry himself so well. He was suppose to be meek, anti social, and put simple: a wimp. But in front of her was the exact opposite. _'This does not bode well for the scenario. Ikari is not going to like this.' _Then she noticed the young man was carrying a rather large sword.

"Misato, what is he doing with that weapon? First off, any unauthorized weapons should be confiscated. Second any unauthorized personnel with a weapon is subject to imprisonment. And yet, here you have the third child brandishing a mock sword around?"

Shinji gave a growl to the woman. "Mock? We'll have you know this weapon has more history then all of Japan! We suggest you don't make such a statement again, or we'll see to it that you get better acquainted with it."

Misato chose this time to jump between the two. "I hate to remind you guys, but we have a giant monster roaming the streets of Tokyo that's getting ready to kill us all. Ritsuko, ignore the sword and treat Shinji with some respect please. And Shinji, please don't kill our head scientist."

Shinji gave Misato a side glance before calming down. "We guess we'll let it go this time."

Ritsuko gave a grunt and all three stepped onto the elevator. After the very quiet ride and even quieter boat ride, they finally cam to a darkened room. Again, Shinji's senses were firing off, telling the boy something nasty was close by. Yet at the same time, there was a feint feeling of warmth emitting from the room as well. When the lights came on Shinji had a hand on their sword, ready to fight. In front of them was the very purple monster that had taken away Shinji's mother years ago. But before they could launch off to attack, they were stopped short by Risuko's words. "This is the multi-purpose fighting machine Evangelion, Unit one."

"This is father's work, isn't?"

"Correct." Shinji looked up and saw Gendo Ikari, the father of the current host for the spirit. _'I say we go up there and rip his heart out.' __'We should hear him out though, it might be related to the monster.' __'So what if it is? I don't want you dragged into a war. I lost too many hunters to human wars. __'But how many were involved against giant monsters looking to kill all mankind?' __'Grr… if we survive this creature, we will need to investigate this more then.'_

Shinji peered at the man above him with as much hate as he could muster. "So why is it that you called for us? You obviously didn't call us here to try to be a father, so what do you want?"

Gendo blinked at his son and snarled. This had not been how the child was suppose to act. Nevertheless, he needed to remain the one in control. "You are to pilot this Evangelion against humanities greatest evil, the Angels."

Shinji snorted at this. _'Greatest evil? Where has he been the past millennia? Under a pyramid?' _"Sorry, but we don't think you even grasp what's truly going on with that statement."

Gendo gave another snarl. He was getting no where with the boy. "Fuyutsuki," time he played his trump card. "Rei. Wake her." Fuyutsuki looked apprehensive at the commander thru the video screen. "Can we use her?"

Gendo gave a smile as he looked at Shinji. "She's not dead yet."

This earned him another snarl from the boy. The entrance from which everyone came thru earlier opened up and a girl was carted in. Shinji looked to the girl being wheeled in and had the same feeling return from when they saw the monster earlier. Changing their eyes, which were still covered by sunglasses, they saw that the girl was surrounded with a blue outline. Then a shake rattled thru all the Geo-front and a loose ceiling beam headed for the girl. Within moments the boy jumped above her and knocked the beam away by throwing their shoulder into it. Everyone looked on in shock at what the third child did. They just witnessed a kid jump twenty feet and knock an iron beam out of the way like it was a sack of potatoes. The boy stood to their full height, before cracking their neck.

"So father, you think you can get us to pilot if you threaten to send this, _thing_, out to fight in our place? First off, we want that purple monster dead for what it did to mother. And second, this is giving off the exact same energy as the monster up top. The way we see it, if you send your toy up with this piloting it, the monster will be doing our job and killing both off. Now, if you excuse us, we are going to prepare to defeat the thing you call an angel."

All had been left speechless. But just before Shinji made it to the door, Ritsuko had managed to grab his attention. "And how do you plan on getting past it's A.T. field?"

Shinji stopped and turned his head back, "A.T. field?"

Ritsuko gave a smirk to the young Ikari, knowing she had him. "It's the barrier that the angel erects to defend itself. Only the Evangelion can get past it by erecting a field of it's own. So if you want it dead so bad, you'll need to work with us. Also, this isn't going to be the last angel by far, and they'll only get stronger."

Shinji growled at this information. _'Great… looks like we got no choice, boy. I told you we should have ripped his heart out while we had the chance.'_

Shinji began walking back toward the machine when Ritsuko put out her hand. "Sorry, you can't take anything with you. So if you please hand me your sword." she asked with a gleam in her eye. _'This will show him, I'll throw it out the instant he gets in.'_

Shinji eyed her with a snarl. They would be damned if they handed their sword over to her. So with one clean motion, Shinji lobbed the sword up above. Shinji's aim was perfect as the sword landed on the top of an iron beam, far out of reach of the normal human. Ritsuko gave a snarl as the boy prepared to climb on the unit to get into the plug.

"Hey Shinji!" Shinji turned to see Misato giving him a thumbs up. "I'll be on the bridge to give you orders. Plus as a heads up, the plug will fill with a breathable liquid when it gets inserted. So please don't freak out and break the plug and back off Unit one, we only have one."

Shinji gave a nod as he climbed into the unit. But the doctor was severely pissed at her friend. After he showed her up with the sword, she was going to use the LCL to send a fright into the boy. But before she could protest, Katsuragi held up her hand. "Now Ritz, we've seen how strong he is. The last thing we need is him blowing the Eva's back out trying to escape from drowning. Then we'll be screwed out of our only weapon that can kill that angel right now."

Misato then turned and headed off to the bridge leaving a simmering Akagi on the catwalk.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As you can see there is going to be a lot of random guests and such, but I'm hoping it will fit into the story just fine. And to be honest, this fic has been really difficult to write due to the fact that I have to write everything Shinji says or does in a plural tense. But other than that I can't wait to get the rest of this story out. Please review and let me know what you think! Till next chapter, take care!_


	4. School Daze

_Alright! The next chapter of Psycho-Hunter is up! I hope you all like this chapter. Also I decided to expand my 3k word limit to 5k, otherwise I'll never finish my fics at these rates. Please read and review to let me know how you guys think. Also, the character introduced early on is actually going to stick around for a bit. Here's two hints to who he is: he's a supporting character in a series, but was actually the main hero for a brief moment halfway thru the series. Also he is not in any manga or anime, at least that I know of. Good luck guessing who it is!_

_Chapter 4_

_School Daze_

Shinji sighed while looking out the balcony of their new residence. Although they were grateful for Misato taking them in, the hunter couldn't help but feel agitated. It was already past midnight, and while the other roommate slept, The boy could not find sleep easy. "Why did we not finish it? Not only that, but we saved it when the beam fell. Why?"

"Maybe your merger has something to do with it?" came a low voice from behind Shinji. Shinji cringed as they no doubt failed to notice the person sneaking behind them. They turned around to see a man wearing old noblemen's clothes. He had a black tunic with a white undershirt. He also wore black pants and a long black cloak that seemed to make his whitish hair glow. "So what is it that has you so concerned that you let me sneak up on you?"

"Well, we encountered a creature that some humans called an angel. Although this was by far anything we've ever seen from heaven."

The man nodded his head, "Yes, I believe the organization calling itself Nerv said that on the news. But like you, I highly doubt it was from heaven. Then again, it does fall into the potential power heaven can unleash. Maybe since the humans know a good deal about it, it might be a test for them by heaven."

Shinji leaned back on the railing and peered up at the stars. "That's what we're thinking. We take it you saw that machine that beat it then Adrian?" The man gave a slight nod, one telling him both yes and to continue. "Well, believe it or not, we were the ones who piloted it. But before we agreed to pilot it, Father had tried to blackmail us with having a girl pilot in our place if we refused. She was badly injured and didn't look like she could sit up, much less fight."

The man leaned back onto the wall as he took in the information being given to him._ 'Something is not right. This is too convenient. First this merger, now he happens to be the pilot to the humans machine. I'll have to look into this personally.'_ "I see, so you said yes to spare the girl. Somehow I find it hard to believe that is the case. There has to be something more, otherwise you would have just beaten the machine to the monster and taken it out before they mobilized."

Shinji gave a slight chuckle at hearing how much confidence he had in their compassion. "You guessed right. We learned that the monster had an energy barrier that could only be dissolved by the machine."

Shinji's visitor gave a chuckle, he had been right. It wasn't that simple for a hunter to say yes like that to outside aid. "So what is the problem your having?"

"Right before we learned this, a beam fell from the top of the hanger. It was about to crush the girl, but for some reason we deflected the beam and saved it."

This caught the attention of the man. "It? So what is this 'girl'?"

Giving a look of concentration, the hunter could only shake their head in response. "We don't know. But when we saw the giant monster, it had a blue energy. Then when we saw the girl, it gave off the same energy pattern, just not as strong. Whatever these creatures are, they have a connection with her."

Adrian just looked on and gave a frown. "You know, for possibly being the greatest hunter as of yet, your truly not the sharpest."

Shinji looked at the man in confusion. Then it dawned on them why. Over 500 years ago, the hunter at that time fought the same man before him. But that fight proved that not all things were black and white. Adrian had fought him, not to kill him, but to see if he was worthy. It was during this time that a catastrophe was on the verge of spilling onto the world. If Adrian had beaten him, Adrian would have went to fight on his own. But as that hunter was able to beat him, not an easy task mind you, the man had joined him in fighting and defeating Adrian's own father.

"We see. You think she could be in a situation like yours? Could you do us a favor? Try to find out what you can about her. Oh, and also lend me a hand cleaning out trash around here, we don't need distractions fighting these 'angels'."

Adrian gave a smirk at hearing the request. "I was planning on doing it anyways. I guess it's time to remake my appearance here."

Shinji smiled as they opened the balcony door to go inside. "Thank you for putting our mind to rest a bit. And by the way, you might be questioned when you leave. We have no doubt you'll dispose of the physical evidence showing you were here, but what will you do of the humans who are watching?"

Adrian gave a thought to this for a few moments, "I can put them to sleep for a few days. Then with some manipulation, they won't even remember what they ate this day."

With the reconfirmation that Adrian would never kill a human unless they truly deserved it, they went back inside for sleep. Just as they passed by the door to Misato's room, they stopped. "It's considered rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversation." The hunter soon heard a crash and some curses just before the door opened showing a hardly dressed Misato. "He-he, sorry about that kiddo, I was just a little worried when that stranger showed up on our balcony out of nowhere. But when I heard you two having a conversation, I didn't make a move on him."

Shinji laughed at hearing the part of not making a move on him. Misato just frowned at her new charge, "What are you laughing at?"

"It's a good thing you didn't 'make a move on him', he could have ripped you in half." The hunter said as he controlled his laughter. Misato tilted her head in confusing. "Shinji, first off I think I can take care of myself. I do have combat training. Second, between how you've acted, this man appearing out of nowhere, and the fact of your abilities, I think I have the right to ask what the hell is going on?"

Shinji's demeanor suddenly turned dark. "Sorry Misato, but you could have a dozen trained killers with you and you wouldn't stand a chance against him. And for your question, you don't want to know. Once you learn some things, you enter a lifestyle that can never be reversed. Just take our word for it. But seeing how things are going, It won't be long till everything is revealed to the world and everything goes to hell." said Shinji, as they returned to their room for the night.

Misato looked at the boy as he left. She returned to her room with more questions then when she confronted him. _'What the hell is going on? It's like he's part of some dark cult or something. Then there's his strength. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait like he said.' _She then remembered the battle from earlier that day. He had stunned everyone as he took to piloting like it he was born for it.

* * *

Misato and Ritsuko entered the bridge just as the entry plug was filled with the LCL. She could hear the bridge chatter going on around her as they prepared the unit for launch. Then one of the techs spoke out, "Incredible! His synch ratio is steady at 85!"

Ritsuko turned to Maya with wide eyes. "Impossible for a first time pilot! Recheck the ratio!"

After a few minutes, Maya spoke up once again. "There were errors in connections 44 thru 49. They've been fixed but… well, his synch ratio is now 89."

Ritsuko's jaw dropped at hearing this. Misato was stunned also. Getting over the shock, she turned to the bridge crew, "Are we ready to launch?"

"Affirmative Captain."

Misato then grinned, "Alright! Eva Launch!" The unit shot up thru the chute it was loaded in. it finally came to a jolting stop on the surface.

"Are you ready Shinji?" Misato asked as the restraints were now removed.

Shinji nodded his head thru the video feed. "Yes, we are. Just how do we move this thing?"

Ritsuko stepped up next to Misato, "You need to use the combination of your butterfly controls and mental controls to move it correctly."

Shinji then blinked at the doctor. "You mean to tell us, this thing moves with our mind?" After getting a confirmation from the doctor, Shinji willed his arm to move. Sure enough, it moved much like if it was his own. Then the boy stiffened up. Misato caught this and was concerned. "What's wrong Shinji?"

Not giving an answer, he will his arm and slammed his fist into his shoulder, cracking the armor. Ritsuko instantly started to have a fit over this. "What the hell are you doing third child!?"

A growl could be heard coming from the boy as he rubbed his shoulder as if he took the hit instead of the Eva. "And just when were you going to tell us that we can feel it's pain also? Your lucky we figured it out, otherwise we would have had a very long talk."

They then looked forward to the angel and willed the unit to move forward. The first step was shaky, the second was better. Then the third was stable, the forth step had picked up speed. By the fifth step the unit began running to it's target. Reaching out it's arm, Sachiel leveled it's arm and sent it's pike stored in it's arm out. Unit one barely ducked it and tackled the beast down. Shinji then grabbed the other arm and brought it's joint onto they're knee. The result was an almost complete amputation of the monster's arm. Giving a shriek of pain, the angel focused one of it's cross blasts into the unit's chest. Shinji was sent flying and crashed on top of a building, reducing it to rubble. Getting up, they turned back to their opponent. "Do we have any weapons?"

Ritsuko grimaced, "Sorry Shinji, we didn't have time to outfit the unit with it's knife. The weapon storages aren't even equipped yet. Don't blame us, blame the U.N. and their stingy pocketbooks."

"Great." growled Shinji. He then charged at the monster to only be stopped by a hexagon shaped barrier. "How do we neutralize this barrier?" he asked as he dodged another blast.

"You have to feel out your field and extend it out to the angel's field, thus neutralizing it." replied Akagi.

After five minutes of trying to figure it out, Shinji managed to get the grasp of it. He had been dodging repeated blasts from the angel and it also regenerated it's broken arm. "Ok, we think we got it. How can we kill this thing fast?"

Misato was the one who spoke up this time, "The red orb in it's chest is it's core. Destroy it and you'll kill the angel."

Giving a nod, Shinji again charged at the angel. Sachiel attempted to raise his field, then saw that the unit ran thru where it should have been. Caught off guard, it raised it's arm and sent out another lance of energy. Again, Shinji dodged it but this time he grabbed it and delivered a kick to the base of the lance, breaking it off. Turning it around, he stabbed the angel's core with it's own weapon. The angel gave a cry before it slumped forward, giving it's final breath. Content with it's death, Shinji turned around and headed back to the lift and settled into it. "We're done here."

* * *

Misato shook her head of the recent memory. She had to admit that he scared the crap out of her at times. Like when he came back and got out of his entry plug. After getting out he jumped almost thirty feet to the Beam that his sword was thrown on. He then landed gracefully on the catwalk and proceeded to change into less LCL saturated clothes. But despite all that she witnessed, when she learned he had no where to stay she had taken him in. When they came home, he had immediately went off on how it was possible for a human to live in such a trash heap. After a few more issues that night, she had actually noticed he was a good roommate. He was clean, considerate, and offered to cook all meals after they had diner that night. The only thing that bugged her a little was how he always talked like there was two of him. She just hoped that when he started school in a couple days that interaction with others would break that.

* * *

Four days later…

Shinji walked into the class of 2-A and looked around at what would be his new classmates. Class was just about to start in a few minutes, so mostly everyone was there. They were wearing the school uniform, but had gotten a special note from Misato saying that the sunglasses they were currently wearing had been authorized. Noticing the new arrival, the class representative went to greet the boy that had entered. "Hi, I'm Hikari Horaki, the class representative. You are the new student Shinji Ikari, correct?"

The boy looked at the girl and nodded. Sensing something from the room before he even entered had him on guard. Thanking Misato in his head for pulling strings so he can keep his sunglasses, he changed his vision. Seeing the world in purple, the reason for his uneasiness was actually right in front of him. The girl that had just introduced herself had a pink glow around her. Jetting out her back were a pair of pink wings, much like an oversized dragonfly's wings. _'Well, well. A fairy. Now under normal conditions, I'd say we destroy her. But seeing as how it is not be in our best interests to kill the class rep. right now, especially with the whole giant monster attack just recently. Just let her live for now and we'll dispose of her when this is over.' __'Wait, I thought fairies were non-combative creatures?'__ 'Yes, they are. But they have the ability to place blessings and prayers on those that are combative. They were the ones that changed the tide of many human battles by blessing human troops, giving them incredible strength, endurance, and many more. They have also aided heaven's forces on occasion. Even though she is only a teenager, if she learns of us she could aid the 'angels' and make things difficult for us.'_

"Excuse me, Mr. Ikari?"

Shinji was brought out of the mental conversation that was going on. "Sorry about that, must have spaced off."

Hikari gave a small scowl. She could already tell he was going to be trouble for her, she just didn't know to the extent of possibly her life. "I said Mr. Ikari, You have to take those sunglasses off. They are not authorized to be worn at school."

Shinji looked at the girl and returned the scowl. "We have authority to wear them in school. Here is a note from Nerv stating we are allowed to wear them." The boy then handed the girl a note and walked past and sat in an empty seat in the back. Everyone was hushed and remained in silence. Only whispers were heard as he not only told the class rep. no, but that he admitted working for Nerv. Suddenly the door flew opened, and a boy wearing a black jump suit walked in.

The class rep. turned to the boy and smiled. "Suzahara! Thank goodness! You've been gone the last few days, everyone thought you might've been caught up in the angel attack."

The boy just looked at the girl with a pained look. "I was fine, but my sister wasn't lucky. She was killed when the giant robot fell on the building she was in."

Shinji went wide eyed at this. _'Shit, another casualty. And to make it worst a child. Before this ends, we'll make those monsters suffer!'_

After receiving many condolences from the class, the bell rang and the boy took his normal seat. The teacher then walked in, "Stand! Bow! Sit!" came the morning war cry of the class rep. The teacher walked to the front and pulled out some papers and laid the on his desk. "Morning class. Today we have a new student. Would you like to introduce yourself Mr. Ikari?"

Shinji stood up and looked around as all eyes were focused on the hunter. "We are Shinji Ikari. We work for Nerv so anything you ask is probably classified. Other than that, do not irritate us and we'll get along fine."

The new student resumed his seat and fidgeted uncomfortably as no doubt everyone was looking at the boy. The teacher raised an eyebrow to how his newest student talked. "Excuse me Mr. Ikari, but what do you mean by 'we'?"

The boy just looked at the teacher and stated five words that both answered and told all to leave him alone.

"We are two as one."

At lunch time, a very nervous Hikari looked out from the class window. She was just calming down as she had felt very bad vibes coming from the new student all morning that sent nightmarish shivers down here spine. She couldn't explain it, but maybe if she asked her older sister, she could shed some light as to what she was feeling. It was pretty embarrassing how underdeveloped her abilities were. Her and her older sister had never been keen on learning their powers. Kodama though had learned the basics from their mother and had decent control over those techniques. But Hikari had never learned anything besides a couple blessings and to page her sisters mentally. She couldn't even keep a connection for a mental conversation, which many like her by their fifth birthday would have mastered. Nozomi was the only Horaki sister that showed any want in learning and strengthening of their abilities. Kodama had already taught the child everything she knew, and was even outdone at times by the young girl.

'_**Kodama. Can you hear me. Something is wrong. I have a horrible feeling, please come check it out for me.'**_

Hikari then grasped her head and almost fell. She was lacking so much in her magical powers that even paging her sisters beyond their names put a heavy strain on her. Normally, she would just wait to ask her sister something after they were all home, but her intuition told her she needed to know now. And if there was one thing that she learned from her mother above all things, it was to trust that intuition. After regaining her composure, she saw looked back out the window and turned dead white. Down below was the boy looking up at her. Taking a sharp gasp, she backed away from the window. Everything in her body told her to get the hell out of there. Just as she was about to run out though, the bell signaling lunch was over had rang. And much to her dismay, both Toji and Kensuke walked in as she was about to leave.

"Hey class rep.," greeted Kensuke, "What's the matter? You look like you're a little shaken up."

She took in a breath and tried to calm herself. _'Oh yea, don't worry about it. I just think that the new student is going to mercilessly me, that's all. You idiots! Of all the time to be early back from lunch!' _"No, nothing is wrong, I just didn't eat. I guess I really should have eaten something."

Kensuke and Toji just looked at each other and shrugged. "Well don't push yourself too much Hikari." said a monotone Toji as he walked by her. Hikari had instantly forgotten her troubles as she was reminded of Toji's burden. Both he and Kensuke had tried to track Shinji down to ask if he had been the pilot of the giant robot. They had no luck though, as no one had seen where he had went. As she saw the two take their seats, the feeling of danger returned. She turned back to the door to come face to face with a pair of sunglasses. Giving a barely audible squeak, she froze in place. Then the boy leaned forward and whispered to her. "After school, we need to talk."

Then the boy walked around her and took his seat. After regaining her composure, she prepared for the second half of class. But despite trying her best, she just couldn't stop from shaking. There was just something about the boy that oozed death.

Kodama was now floating above her younger sister's school. She had gotten the page from her and rushed over immediately. What had her worried was the fact that Hikari didn't just page her with her name, but gave a lengthy call. She knew it was probably draining and risky for her to do that, which means she was indeed in trouble. As she floated there, she was thankful her mother taught her the cloaking blessing, as a young woman flying around with a pair of pink wings might cause a small panic. But putting that thought aside, she began to lower herself to the window. Hikari had been right, as the closer she got, the more she wanted to run from here. She then came level with the windows and peered inside.

'_**Hikari, don't look but I'm right outside the window. I feel it too. Do you know what's causing this?'**_

Looking inside, she saw her sister give the slightest nod. _**'Is it a person?'**_ Kodama inquired. Hikari again gave another nod. Then Kodama could see a small tear fall down her sister's cheek. She started looking to all the students for a sign of what was causing this. Then her eyes fell on a small boy with sunglasses. Not only did he give off a feeling of horrible death, but he seemed to be looking straight at her. She moved a little to her right and saw he followed her with his head. She then floated left and saw he followed her again. She began breathing hard and wanted to fly away as fast as possible. The boy then turned back forward to the teacher when she caught it. She felt lightheaded as she managed to catch the boys eyes from behind the glasses. What she saw was a purple coloring receding to yellow pupils before changing back to normal. She then recalled a story that her mother had told her when she was still a child. Her mother told her of a knightly spirit that was against all things non-human. He fought against both heaven and hell and did so thru joining with a human. She had described how the human gained the ability to see all supernatural with his purple eyes that could recede to normal to hide themselves. The human would also gain exceptional strength and knowledge, and use it to lay waste to everything magical. She even told her of how it was the spirit and a man named Hercules that brought down the Greek gods. Kodama had always believed that it was a just a story to scare her and her sisters.

But now, she felt a chill down her spine as what she saw had reminded her of that story. "It can't be… Psycho-Hunter…" she whispered. Then getting out her stupor, she gasped. Her sister was in the exact same room as the killer of all supernatural.

'_**Hikari! Get out of there now! Just blow your wings and take off!'**_

Hikari stiffened at such a command coming from her sister. It was Kodama who was really harsh on Nozomi for doing anything that even had the slightest chance to reveal themselves. And now she was telling her to expose her wings and fly out of there in front of everyone? She knew something was horribly wrong at this point. But despite this command, she remained still, only shaking her head slightly to let her sister know she didn't want to.

'_**You have to get out of there now Hikari! The boy, he's not an ordinary human! Do you remember the story of Hercules that mother would tell us?'**_

Hikari gave a slight nod and started to sweat even more. She silently started to panic and begged to herself that Kodama didn't say what she thought she was going to say next.

'_**It's him! The Psycho-Hunter! God damn it Hikari! Blow them and get the fuck out of there now!!'**_

Hikari took a large gulp and resolved herself to her fate of being found out. But before she could take off, a message popped up on her computer from the boy. As she read it, she started to hyperventilate. It was from the boy, and it was a simple, yet bone chilling, message :

**Don't. You try to escape and we will kill you before you even reach that window.**

Kodama looked on in panic as her sister wasn't escaping. She was even hyperventilating. _'what's going on? Is she scared stiff? Please Hikari, for the love of everything, snap out of it!'_

'_**Damn it Hikari!! Snap out of it and get out of there! If you don't, he'll kill you! Just throw yourself out, he can't fly. Please Hikari… Please…'**_

Kodama screamed mentally at her sister to move. She started to cry herself at potentially losing her sister. Then she saw a signal from Hikari. She had reached up and rubbed her eye with one finger. Then when she lowered her hand, she kept the finger out and seemed like she pointed to her computer. Kodama backed away from the window and sat on a nearby tree branch. She held her hands together like she was praying and whispered a few words as she closed her eyes. A light unseen to all normal humans surrounded her and then she opened her eyes. Instead of seeing the outside of the school though, she saw a computer and several papers on the desk labeled at the top: Hikari Horaki.

She looked to the computer and saw the message on it. She started to cry as she realized she would be without a sister soon. Then suddenly, another message came up.

**Good. Now that your friend is seeing this, give us cleaning duty. Do as we say, and you'll fly away alive today.**

Releasing the spell, Kodama could only look on in frustration. She remembered from the story that the hunter was suppose to be honorable when he gave his word. But then again, he was known as a ruthless killer. Her sister's best bet right now though, was to trust that the hunter kept his word.

'_**Looks like we have no choice Hikari. But incase things go bad, just know that I love you.'**_

A tear fell down Hikari's face as she nodded her head slightly. _'I know Kodama. I know.'_

* * *

_This ends this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. If you think you know who it is send me an email and I'll let you know if you got it right or not!_


	5. Origins

_Next chapter! This chapter will delve a little into the Horaki origin a bit. And yes for all that were concerned, Hikari is not going to be killed or anything. And I know that it might seem to be moving a little slow, but there's a reason for that. This story is going to be like a giant chess game, so it's still in the set-up stages right now. The next angel might be able to sneak an appearance in the next chapter, but I wouldn't bank on it. Like I said, this is going to be the monster fic here. So without further interruptions, enjoy and review!_

Chapter 5

Origins

"We'll see you tomorrow class rep." Kensuke said as he left the classroom with Toji. They were the last ones to leave as Kensuke had to make sure his camera was properly packed. Hikari gave a shudder as she saw them leave. She was begging silently that at least one person would stay behind and not leave her alone with Shinji. But as she saw the otaku and jock leave, that hope shattered. She picked up a rag and started to clean, trying her best to ignore the only other occupant in the room. She started to shake as she could feel him get closure to her. She wanted to get out of there so badly, but knew if she made such a move, she would be killed.

"Where is your friend?" Shinji asked. Hikari stiffened and started to shake worst. But before she could turn around to confront him, The door opened revealing Kodama Horaki. "I'm right here."

Shinji began to look between the two and noticed how much they looked alike. "We take it you two are related?"

Kodama nodded to the hunter. Despite being frightful for her life, she needed to be strong for her sister. Currently it looked like Hikari was going to pass out. Kodama gave the boy a closer inspection. He didn't seem like much, but knowing what he was meant that his appearance meant nothing. "I am Kodama Horaki, Hikari's older sister."

Shinji nodded and sat in a desk. "We see. We are Shinji Ikari."

The girls looked at each other quizzically. Wasn't this the hunter of all that was magical? The hunter was suppose to be merciless and unforgiving when it came to slaughtering anything that wasn't human. And yet, the boy was sitting there like they were acquaintances. Shinji then took off his glasses and showed his purple eyes to the girls. They both felt a chill down their spines. "Let's get to it. You know what we are, we know what you are. What we're wondering is what you are doing here? Doesn't your kind stay clear of humans? And if they do hang around them, it's usually around world leaders or such. So what are two fairies doing in the middle of Tokyo Three?"

"Three," interjected Kodama, "we have another sister as well."

Hikari gasped at what Kodama just did. She practically gave another target to the hunter. "Kodama!"

But before she could continue, Kodama held up her hand to silence her sister. "It wouldn't have mattered if we didn't tell him. He would have went to our residence and investigated it." Hikari was on the verge of tears as she looked back to the boy to see him nodding in agreement. "Y-you didn't know that Kodama! I don't want Nozomi in danger!"

Shinji gave a laugh at hearing her. "The spirit in us has been around since the dawn of humankind. Do you honestly think we wouldn't check to make sure there weren't more of you? That's almost insulting."

Hikari went white hearing what he said. The last thing she wanted to do was piss him off. Then Kodama resumed where she was interrupted. "We're here because our mother didn't want to have us involved in whatever was going to happen. We think the angel attacks is what she meant. She died back when she gave birth to our baby brother."

Shinji raised an eyebrow at hearing this. "We thought you said there were only three of you here?"

Both sisters shed a tear as Kodama started again. "There is only three of us. Our father is human, which makes us half human technically. But when she died, father had no claim to us and an angel showed up and took our brother. It was because I took claim of my other two sisters that I managed to keep them here on earth. But since the newborn was a boy…"

"You automatically forfeit any claim of family to the heavens, who then decides his fate. We know how that works, and it is the reason why we've been… lenient… on your kind. Your kind is repeatedly abused and used by the heavens despite what is best for the fairy race." Shinji said. "Our question is do you have any connection to the angel attacks on this city?"

Hikari remained deadly silent as she let her sister handle the conversation. She didn't want to say something that would anger him. Kodama shook her head to the hunter. "None. Remember, we live here also. If the angel wins, we will die along with the rest of the populace. Hell if there was a way to help Nerv take down those angels, we would probably assist them the best we can."

Shinji smirked at hearing this. Having blessings and prayers while going into battle against such creatures could prove to be… beneficial. "Well that is good to hear Miss Horaki, seeing as we also happen to be the pilot of their robot."

Both sisters gasped at this. Now they knew of the hunter's reason to be here. Grant it, he could have just wondered by or just by luck be here, but it would be too risky to being exposed to the humans here. The issue with any supernatural entity being here was the reason they were all safe as well. Since Nerv had a high amount of security and surveillance, it made sneaking around and hiding many times more difficult. Rather than having to worry about the extra precautions, most creatures just avoided Tokyo 3. Seeing as a fairy though had no reason to expose themselves unless they truly wanted to, the city made the perfect hiding spot.

Kodama folded her arms and sat on the top of one of the desks as she looked at the boy. "So let me guess, we help you and strengthen you, then you kill the angels and keep us safe. Am I correct?"

The boy gave a single nod and smile at her question.

Kodama sighed as no doubt the hunter would not like her answer. "Well it's not going to be that simple. I've been blacklisted by the heavens for our families refusal on aiding heaven. Mother had said it had to do with whatever project heaven was working on. That's why we are here, a self banish if you think of it. The moment I give anyone other than me and my sisters a blessing or prayer, someone up in heaven is notified. Then they send someone to investigate. We were told this when Tyrael took our brother."

Shinji immediately snarled when he heard that name. Images of past battles with the being had shown he was the reason for several hunter's deaths. Kodama and Hikari had frozen when he showed anger, fearful that they invoked his wraith. "We don't like this at all. If Tyrael has something to do with this, it can't bode well. He has always been too hasty and forward in mortal affairs. We can almost guess that you are connected to these angel attacks, whether you like it or not. So it appears you cannot aid me. Do not worry though, we will not kill you three. If anything, we might ask you later to be bait for us."

Shinji then stood up and walked to the door to leave. But before he left, Kodama stopped him. "Wait, I said I couldn't help you. There is a way that we can aid you."

Shinji turned around and was again confused. "You must really have it out for heaven's forces. Fairies have always been at the beck and call of heaven. But you three not only aren't, you want to help us fight them. Well, shoot. What do you have that can help us?"

Kodama took a deep breath. "First off, when that angel attacked I had detected a high concentrate of blessings and prayers in the area. My guess is that these monstrosities are getting help from our kind. Think of that information as a bit of a heads up next time you go out there to fight. And second, I might not be able to do much, but Hikari and Nozomi can."

"What!" exclaimed Hikari. She had finally been able to relax when he said he wouldn't kill her. Now she was once again panicking. Before she could deny having anyway of helping the hunter, Kodama again cut her off. "Now Hikari, you know that I won't be able to do anything because they will know of it. But the two of you were not blacklisted like I was. So you could bless Shinji and nobody would be able to tell. And if the angels are getting prayers, then there will be some fairies on earth channeling them. Nozomi could take those guys out seeing as they are all passive."

"Wait." interjected Shinji, "What do you mean by 'she could take them out'? All fairies cannot be involved in direct combat. It was bred into your kind from the very first fairies."

Now it was Kodama's turn to smirk. "Yes, but we're a little different than normal fairies. It all started back with our grandmother having a one night stand in Valhalla. Our mother was half fairy, half Norse. So the Viking half not only undid that, but it made her have a want for battle."

It was Shinji's turn to be shocked. Trying to imagine an overpowered Viking with wings was not giving the hunter good thoughts. "Wouldn't have someone in the heavens exterminated her when she was a child then?"

Kodama nodded her head, "Normally, yes. But grandmother was smart and gave birth and raised mother in Valhalla. So while the two remained there, they were under the protection of the Norse gods and their greatest warriors. Not even Tyrael would be stupid enough to challenge all of them. While mother was being raised, she was also trained in combat and had a knack for it. Later, when she was old enough, she went back to the fairies' realm and there was nothing any of them could do."

Shinji was still in a state of mild shock at hearing this. To think, the works of many millennia, to be undone in a single night of passion. "So let us guess, that trait passed on to all of you. This is not good if Tyrael has your brother, as he will more than likely exploit that trait."

Kodama gave a frown at the thought of that. "We'll cross that bridge later. But each of us represent a part of our parents. I carry more fairy traits, which does you no good. Hikari carries more human traits, but with a little work I think we can get her up to speed on fairy techniques. And Nozomi has the most Viking in her out of all of us. She uses her blessings as an enhancer for herself and can probably give you a run for your money Shinji. And to top it all off, she's only a child."

Shinji nodded and gave a smile. _'Well boy, it looks like we have some new allies. We'll just have to see.' _Shinji then bowed, "Thank you for your assistance. We will no doubt be in need of your help coming soon. Meanwhile, please prepare."

Kodama and Hikari looked on to see the boy leave. But right before the hunter left, Hikari gave a shout. "Wait! Why did you hear us out and not kill us right off the bat? I mean, we use to hear scary stories of what you do to people like us. So, why did you spare us Mr. Ikari?"

Shinji turned and gave a smile remembering his conversation a few nights ago. "Way back, we met a friend that was not fully human. But despite this, he had helped us in destroying a very nasty vampire. Since then We've run into a few like him, much like yourselves. We learned back then that the universe wasn't black and white as we thought it was. Also, please call us Shinji. Mr. Ikari is to formal if we're now partners."

Shinji then replaced the sunglasses and walked out the classroom, leaving two bewildered women inside.

* * *

Misato was not happy at all. First she still had stacks of paperwork from the angel attack that loomed over her when she sat in her desk. Then she had a meeting in the morning for two hours that bored the crap out of her. And now she was summoned to Commander Ikari's office. No, today was certainly not a good day. After waiting for five minutes at the door, she was finally told to enter. When she walked in she saw the commander and sub-commander in their usual spots. What she didn't expect though, was a third person which she had never seen before standing off to the side. She saw that he wore a black business suit and had black hair that reached just passed his shoulders. He looked a little pale and she could tell he had a high, yet deadly demeanor to him. She came to a stop in front of the desk and saluted. Gendo Ikari waved her salute off and replaced his hands in front of his face.

"Good of you to join us captain. I would like you to meet Genya Arikado. He is with the Japanese government and will be spending time with us. He will be in your charge for his entire trip."

"Wait? What? You mean I have to play babysitter for this guy here? What for? And just how long?" asked a very pissed off Misato. She was now leaning over the desk with a fist slammed down on the top.

Gendo gave a small, but sharp glare to the captain, telling her to get back into place. After eliciting a small squeak from her, he continued on. "Mr. Arikado is here to make sure that the Japanese's money is being properly put to use. And as for his stay, it won't be long."

Genya then stepped in front of the desk, giving a glare himself to Ikari. "Like I said before commander, it will be until **I **am satisfied with the results of my investigation."

Gendo gave a quiet snarl at hearing the outburst from this man. Not only had he entered his office with almost no respect, but he had forced his way into staying. And to top it off, it was not an assignment that was given to him. Turned out he had wanted to investigate personally and forced officials into granting such a request. Gendo made it a note on seeing what was this man's connections that was able to get him in front of his office. This way, after he killed him, he would have SEELE go after those people. But he was confused as to why Genya would boldly tell him on how he came to be here. Perhaps, before he killed the man he would play a round of chess with him.

"Captain, you're dismissed."

* * *

Misato was resuming her battle of the paperwork as a knock came from her door. Looking up, she saw Dr. Akagi with two cups of coffee in her hands. "Hey Misato, I thought you could use a little pick me up."

Misato smiled to her old friend and waved her in. After getting the cup and drinking half of it in one gulp, she offered her thanks to the doctor. "Thanks Ritz, you couldn't have come at a better time. I feel like I'm drowning here."

Ritsuko returned the smile as she tipped her cup to Misato. "I heard about your new friend. Some say he's a zombie or a vampire with the way he looks. Others say he's just some sleazy pervert. So my dear friend, if you had to put him in one word, what would it be?"

Misato gave a thought to this for a few seconds before surprising her friend with her answer. "If I had to sum him up in one word, it would have to be admirable."

Ritsuko promptly spit out the coffee that she had taken a sip of. "Admirable? Uh… Misato? Are you drunk right now?" Misato slammed her head into her desk, sending papers everywhere. "Thanks for your confidence in me."

Ritsuko gave a chuckle. "It's just you said he was admirable. And if I know you, admirable isn't even in your vocabulary. So why do you think that of him?"

Misato leaned back and took another sip of coffee. "Grant it, at first I thought he was some stuck up government bureaucrat. But as he started talking to me, well lets just say I shouldn't have judged him so quickly. He told me that he looked over my record and was very impressed. He even said that I was well overdo for a promotion. Then we ran into Ibuki and Aoba, they had spilled a bunch of paperwork in a hallway and were in the process of picking it up. He stopped and helped them pick it up and actually talked with them like they were equals. But just an hour before that, he had snapped at the commander and even berated him. It's just amazing how he could be so polite and easy to talk to, yet still keep an air of superiority around him. Yet like I said, you could just talk to him. I've never met anyone like that before, at least not to that extent."

Ritsuko stared at her friend in amazement. She knew that Misato was a very sharp person when it came to reading people, but to this extent had surprised her. Then she remembered when she had seen Maya a few minutes ago before she got their coffees. The girl had always been much like a puppy dog to her, as she always followed her and did whatever was asked of her. But last time she saw her, she looked like she was in her own dream world. When she asked her to prepare a synch test for the third child, she was completely ignored. But rather than be upset at her protégé for not listening, she just hoped she would actually leave her alone now.

"Hmm… I guess I'll just have to meet with this dark prince charming then. But I have to ask, are you gunning for him now?"

It was now Misato's turn to spit out her coffee. "What?! No way! Sorry to disappoint your little gossip circle, but he's just not my type."

"You mean he's not like Kaji was?"

Misato gave a low, but threatening growl to her friend. "Don't bring up that asshole! Last thing I need to worry about is that bastard right now."

Ritsuko laughed at her friend's discomfort with the topic. _'Maybe I should tell her that he's going to be coming here when the second child arrives? Na, I'll let her find out the hard way.' _She then stood up and stretched. "Well Misato, I should be going. Shinji should be showing up soon and I need to work on his training program." With that, Akagi walked out of the small office as she proceeded to prepare for the synch test.

* * *

Shinji was not pleased being without their sword. They were forced to leave it back at the apartment because Misato said it would make too much commotion if they were to carry it around. As they entered Nerv, they wondered what could be Tyrael's involvement in the angel attacks. Suddenly, they then felt a presence close to them. They turned around and saw a tall, pale man walking towards them. He wore a black suit and had black shoulder length hair. Shinji gritted his teeth, as he didn't even need to change his eyes to know he was not human. Then, they received a surprise from the man.

"Hello there Shinji, I see you have been sleeping well these last few nights. Not like the other night when we talked."

Shinji lowered his guard as he know knew who was standing before him, but was still surprised by it being him. "Wow, when you said it was time to remake your appearance, we didn't think this is what you meant." They wondered just how the man had been able to drastically change like that. Then again, Adrian was never fully human. Shinji then turned to the camera that was in the hallway and walked up to it. Giving a snarl, he ripped it out of the wall and crushed it in his hand. "As a heads up, there's three fairies around the city, don't harm them. They are going to aid me in my battle with the angels. They are three girls, and they will have our protection."

It was now the man's turn to be surprised. "Are you sure? Fairies are suppose to be support for heaven's troops."

Shinji nodded as he looked around to make sure that they were still alone. "Correct, but these are different, not only do they have a bone to pick with heaven, but they can directly participate in combat."

Genya raised his hand to his chin, trapped in thought. "This should be interesting, I'll have to visit them later then and learn of their story. Why is it that you always find the odd ones for allies?"

Shinji smiled at him. "You shouldn't ask us, ask yourself that. Seeing as you are quite odd yourself."

Genya laughed at the young boy. He had to admit, the hunter was always a little bit too much of a smartass. "Touché. Well old friend, we must part ways for now. Till we speak again."

"Before you go," said Shinji to the him before he could walk off. "This whole thing is big. It not only involves those girls, but it also involves Tyrael."

After giving a grunt at hearing this, Genya turned around and walked back down the hallway. He now had another few things added to his to do list. If what Shinji had said was true, then the fairies could turn the tide in his battles. And then there was the issue of Tyrael. Hell, whenever his named was said, there was usually trouble. But if this involves him, then this could get nasty. _'First, there's the giant monsters called angels which humans were well aware of. Now fairies that can fight and Tyrael in the mix. Not to mention that this unique merger has occurred, this could rock the foundations of all realms. Also, the Game is coming to an end soon. Last I heard of Macleod, there were just a couple dozen of their kind left. Everything is coming to a climax. What could be next, father being resurrected? I wouldn't doubt it at this point, I'll have to make a trip out there just to be on the safe side. Him coming back would put a hamper on my help for Shinji.'_

As he left the hallway though, another was contemplating on the conversation the man and the boy had. Gendo turned off the audio switch on his desk as he retook his normal pose. Even though the camera had been destroyed, the microphone in that hallway was not. The sub-commander looked over to the man and was indeed very worried. "So Ikari, just what does all this mean? You can't possibly believe that gibberish of fairies and heaven, can you?"

Gendo didn't say anything as he continued to think. Not only did his son know the man, but he also seemed to be part of something else. Normally he would just ignore it as a child's imagination too much at work. But then Arikado had talked to the boy like they were consulting each other on the topic. Seeing as how the man was indeed very influential and proving to be a thorn on his side made this something to look into. Then there was the reports of the medical exam on the third child. According to it, he had inhuman qualities. His strength and agility was immeasurable. Then the mental graphs showed two wave lengths, almost like there were two minds in his head. That would explain his speech pattern. Also there was an unknown factor involving his eyes. Everything about the child was far from normal. "To be honest professor, I'm intrigued with this. As you seen in his medical report, the third is far from normal. Also adding the fact that he has a connection to this Arikado, I believe we need to look into this. And to answer your question, how far fetch is it that a fairy could exist when we battle against angels?"

Fuyutsuki looked to Gendo like he was crazy. But then again, he had brought up many valid points. "Then shall I have the third and Mr. Arikado brought here after tests for questioning?"

Gendo shook his head. "No, we must not alert them that we are onto them. Have section two follow Mr. Arikado and increase the surveillance on the third. They will slip up and reveal more over time."

"Yes sir." said the sub-commander. As he left the office to deliver the orders, a single thought ran through the old professor's mind. _'What are we getting ourselves into Ikari?'_

"Remember professor, we must not allow the scenario to be affected. No matter what the costs."

Fuyutsuki grimaced before leaving thru the door. _'I only hope Ikari, that you won't go as far as I think you will. I really don't want to lose my head when this all goes to hell.'_

* * *

_Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Seeing as more clues were dropped to the identity of Shinji's friend, let's see how many people know who it is. And no cheating either! Please review to let me know what you all think! Till next time!_


	6. And the heavens

_Finally!! Here we are with another installment of PsychoHunter! I know it's been an insanely long time since I've put one up, but it's been very hard to write lately with everything going on. I promise I won't let this story die and if you give me patience I will complete this story. So in this chapter, Adrian's identity is disclosed and congratulations to the few that managed to figure out who he is. Also in this chapter, it delves a little into what Shinji will be facing as foes and even though Shinji is a super powered badass, his enemies are beefed up also and are probably even more frightening to have as enemies then most TV shows or series can come up with. And yes, before the hardcore fans say something about it, yes he is a bad guy in this fic and there is a good reason why, as I will cover later on in the story. Even though this chapter is slightly smaller then previous ones and future ones, I felt it would be better to end the chapter there. This chapter is more a secondary setup/prologue to how the rest of the series will go and actually doesn't focus much on Shinji, rather then his companions, allies, and enemies. So I hope you all enjoy and please review and let me know your honest opinion so I can get better!_

_And heads up, this is where the series begins to get slightly violent._

* * *

Germany…

A red headed child gave a sigh as she continued to pack her belongings in preparation on leaving. It wasn't the fact she was leaving that she was dreading, more the fact that she would soon be stuck out to sea for several months. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not even notice the unshaved man standing in the doorway into her quarters. "Hey there Asuka, you almost ready?"

The girl was brought out of her stupor as she realized the man of her dreams was standing at her door. "Kaji!" she squealed as she jumped at the man to hug his arm, "I'm so glad you came!"

Kaji just gave a chuckle and smile at the second child's antics. "Well I figured since we're going to be out to sea for a few months we could spend our last night on shore doing something fun. How about we catch a movie, a bite to eat, and maybe some shopping before we have to report to the ship? We don't have to be onboard till midnight."

But as he looked down at the child, his smile vanished as a look of sadness enveloped Asuka. This was definitely not the reaction he was looking for. She let his arm go and went to the desk in her small room and picked up the calendar that was sitting on her desk. She looked at the page showing the date, the weekday, moon cycle, and a quote. She placed it down and looked at the clock next to it showing that was already late afternoon. "I'm sorry Kaji," she said as she turned around, "If it was any other day I would, but I can't today. I have to get to the ship and below decks before sunset."

Kaji eyed her awkwardly and somewhat defeated that she of all people turned down his offer so easily. "Ok… well, I'll see you on board then. If you need anything just give me a call on my cell."

Asuka gave a nod and returned to packing her belongings. Internally she was having an argument with herself on whether she should have gone or not. But just as she was thinking of chasing Kaji down, her mother's words from long ago reverberated in her head. With a sigh, she put the last article into her bag and zipped it up. Picking up the bag, she went over to the calendar sitting on her desk and eyed it. "I don't know how much longer I'll resist the temptation of even wanting to find out if I do mother. I hope though that whenever, if ever, we meet again you won't hold it against me."

After giving a sigh, she turned and walked to the door, pausing for a brief moment before turning off the light and heading out to her destination: Tokyo three.

* * *

Hikari gave a sigh as she once again lost concentration on her task. She looked up and around the field that her and her sisters were in with boredom. She started to watch as her two sisters continued the spar they were having. A groan escaped her as she wondered why she was the only one training on spells and fairy techniques, while her sisters trained in fighting styles. But even though she asked herself that, she had already known the answer. Only her and Nozomi could assist the hunter, and Nozomi was the one with more of a knack for combat then her.

Hikari flinched as she saw Kodama take a blow to the stomach from their little sister's wooden war hammer. She was amazed at how well Nozomi was advancing in her fighting abilities. Even though she knew her bigger sister was still holding back, Hikari had no doubt that in a few years Kodama would have to go all out just to keep up with the small child. Hikari smiled at the two continuing to go back and forth, a physical chess game as they tried their best to out move each other.

"Wow, he wasn't kidding that you three could be involved in combat."

Hikari gave a squeak and turned around to see a pale man in a business suit standing several feet behind her. She looked on in shock and did not even hear her named being called out by her sisters.

Adrian watched as the two other girls stopped in their mid spar, just as stunned as the third girl that he was there. Then watched as the oldest sister sprinted with incredible speed at him, covering an impressive fifty yards in a split second. But despite her speed, she managed to come to a halt perfectly between him and the girl still sitting on the floor. He could see it in her eyes that even though she was only equipped with a wooden training sword and shield, she could give him a run for his money.

"Easy there," he said as he stood unfazed, while keeping his hands in his pockets, "I don't want any trouble, a friend told me about you and I thought I'd come check you out myself."

Kodama squinted her eyes at the stranger in thought. The fact that only one person in Tokyo Three knew of their secret could only mean that Shinji had told this man about them. The question was whether he did so for a specific reason, or that he was just a blabber mouth. But knowing the hunter's personality, it had to be the first. "Ok, obviously you know Shinji, so what is your connection to him and how did you find us?"

Adrian gave a simple, small smile at the oldest, but still quite young girl, "You could say I'm an ally of his. Me and him confide in each other when we have a lot on our mind, and these days we have a lot to talk about. He said that you three were out here, so it was just a matter of tracking you down and finding out who you exactly were."

Still on guard, Kodama gave a nod as it was the only possible reason for him to both know them and Shinji, but to also know that they knew each other. "Well forgive me if I leave my guard up, until I know for sure, I can't take any chances and risk my sister's lives."

Giving a nod, Adrian began to turn around to leave. But as he was walking away, he turned his head around and noticed something unique. The oldest girl looked scarily similar to a fairy he had attained aid from when he had defeated both his father and a dark priest by the name of Shaft. _'It can't be…,' _he thought, _'It is! The granddaughters of my familiar!? It has to be! This truly is a small world after all…' _

Kodama gave a small scowl as the man had stopped walking. "Something the matter?"

Realizing he was staring, Adrian gave another small smile, "My apologies, I just realized who you were. Tell me, what ever became of your grandmother?"

Giving a questioning eye, Kodama was stunned for a brief second, "Uh… well she died a few years ago from old age. Did you know her and how?"

Adrian gave a grunt of acknowledgement, he knew that his story must have been told to the children, even if only as a bed time story. "Well, I knew your mother very well, she came to my aid several times. Forgive me for not giving my name, as when most learn it they know immediately who and what I am, as no doubt you will as well. Right now in this form people know me as Genya Arikado, but my friends call me Adrian. But the name my enemies and allies know me by is Alucard."

Three collective gasps were heard from the girls as Kodama let her training sword and shield hit the floor. In front of them was the legendary Alucard, the son of count Dracula himself. Whenever their grandmother would visit them, they would always head to bed early to hear the story time tales of her and Alucard fighting the evil that was Alucard's father. Even to this day, Kodama would tell Nozomi the same story if the young child had a hard time sleeping. Hikari was the first to regain her speech as all three continued to look at the legend before them. "You-you're Alucard?"

Giving a nod, the half human, half vampire was not surprised by their reaction. "Indeed, along my battle against my father and the evil of the castle he resided in, I came across many familiars. One of which was your very own grandmother. I knew she was unique, as she came to my aid knowing who and what I was where as no other fairy would. After the events of the confrontation, she and I parted ways and I never heard from her again. Well, I guess now I know she was fine and lived to an old age. It was a pleasure meeting you, and I hope that when we share our adventures, you three end it the same as she did; living and in good health. Until next time, take care."

The three girls could only watch in awe as the pale man turned back around and walked into the woods, disappearing from site.

* * *

Shinji gave a sigh as he pulled the trigger one more time. "This is pointless, don't we have anything besides a gun available to us?"

Ritsuko gave a scowl as she looked at the video feed showing the third child going through small arms training in the Evangelion. She was impressed that he knew firearms extremely well but she was getting annoyed by his whining for a bladed weapon. "Look, you have a progression knife, but that is your back up weapon, and firearms are going to help you the most as the more range you have on an angel the higher your chance of survival is."

Shinji's shoulders just slumped down as he could tell she was not budging on the topic. "You should let us be the judge of that."

Misato gave a snicker as she could see her friend start grinding her teeth in frustration. "Fine!" yelled the doctor, "Let's see what you can do you stubborn ass!" yelled the highly agitated doctor.

She then went up to the computer council and starting typing at an incredible rate. Soon, Shinji's gun in the simulator dematerialized and he soon found himself holding a sword. Giving a smile, the hunter couldn't help but feel more confident in his fighting ability now that he had a blade.

"Now this is more like it." he said as another copy of the angel appeared in front of him.

Ritsuko looked on smiling as the thought of Shinji getting smacked around by the angel and saying he was wrong and wanted the gun back kept playing in her head. Those thoughts though were cast away as she saw him charge the angel and kill it in one swipe. Her jaw dropped as the timer in the corner of the screen showed that he just made a new time record in killing the copy angel using the blade.

Another snicker could be heard from behind her as Misato looked on in amusement at her friend's reaction. " Looks like we're expanding the weapons budget in order to offer the Eva's swords now eh?"

Ritsuko could only grind her teeth in frustration as every time a copy came up Shinji would kill it before it had a chance to respond to him. "Fine!" she yelled, "If he wants to get killed, then whatever! He can have his god damn sword!"

Turning around in anger, the doctor stormed out in frustration. Misato just gave another snicker as she went up to the screen, "Hey Shinji, let's go home."

* * *

On an island in the middle of the pacific...

A large, cloaked being set foot on the beach as he looked up to view a large warehouse in ruins. He was very optimistic of the project he knew that was inside. Almost as if he was gliding, he approached the building's entrance and went through the seemingly open door. Once inside, he could only smile at his work, a work that if viewed by any other not aligned with his goals would make them pale and shake in fear. The warehouse had many scaffolds and levels that burrowed into the ground and was large enough that it could fit a mediocre skyscraper easily under ground level. Running across the scaffolds were many odd looking creatures, both large and small, looking busy and in a rush. But what would send a chill down people's spines was what filled the giant space. In the giant void, stood Shamshel, the fourth angel.

The cloaked being looked on with a smile as the Angel squirmed in discomfort and irritation at what the creatures were doing to it. But somehow it knew what they were doing was making it stronger, tougher, and deadlier. So even though it was even at times painful, it allowed the creatures to continue with their work.

"Hello master," a voice from behind the cloaked man resonated, "I hope you are pleased with the progress?"

The cloaked man turned around to see a young boy, a boy that only looked to be but five years old maybe. But despite the young boy's age, he had a tremendous claymore at his side that dragged along the ground behind him. He too was cloaked but did not wear the hood like the man. Giving a nod, a booming, strong voice came from the hood of the man, "Yes, in a matter of days Shamshel will be ready to unleash god's retribution against the humans."

The young boy gave a smile to the larger being. "Then I shall start preparations and structure the teams then to accompany our weapon."

The cloaked man gave another nod and began to head out the door from whence he came, "Very well Hakata, I leave the preparations in your hands."

The boy turned around and gave a smile at the retreating figure and gave a boy, "Yes master Tyrael, we will be victorious."

A large scream echoed from the giant angel behind the boy. But despite that, the boy kept his smile, as thoughts of realizing his master's plans coming to fulfillment danced in his head. As he saw his master leave, the boy turned back to the angel and walked to the edge of the scaffold, "Listen up!" yelled the boy loud enough to grab everyone's attention. "We will move out soon, finish the last of the preparations and begin preparations for the next assault! We will be ready when master Tyrael gives us the signal to attack!"

From a scaffold many stories below and across the boy, a chained minotaur gave a snort of defiance. He was quite large, and if not for the magical chains binding him to slavery, he could tear the angel in half that was charged to watch him. "Pathetic angelic beings," he snorted as he defiantly looked up at the boy, "taking orders from a child."

Unfortunately for the minotaur, Hakata had heard the beast as it was not quiet enough with it's insult. Giving a scowl and laying his hand on his sword's hilt, the boy looked at the beast with a glare of ferocity, "So, I see you all need some motivation…" he said.

Giving a leap off the scaffold, the boy fell several stories before a burst of bright light exploded from his back, exposing the rainbow colored wings of a fairy. With incredible speed, he was in front of the minotaur within a split of a second, and with one fluid motion, unsheathed his sword and struck at the minotaur.

The beast flinched and closed his eyes, expecting the worst. But after a few seconds, it opened it's eyes and saw the boy floating in front of him. "What's the matter boy," it snorted, "to frightful to take a life?"

The boy merely gave a wicked grin and shook his head, the held up his sword, showing it covered in blood. The minotaur looked at the sword with wide eyes, as suddenly his vision began to split and shift in different directions.

The minotaur's head slid down into many chunks and pieces, as blood exploded from the now exposed neck. As the beast's body hit the floor, the blood spray covered the fairy and made his grin look even more frightening. "So, does anyone else want to share their opinion?"

All the other chained beasts and monsters were shaking their heads and backing away as far as their chains would let them in complete fright. Killing a minotaur was a challenge for a combat hardened angel, and this child killed it as if killing a bug. Even the angels who were charged to look after the creatures stood in fright at what even the most terrifying of monsters would call a monster.

The grin grew on the boy's face at the reaction he got, "Good," he said softly, "Soon it will be all over for the humans, and my master's plans will see light. Nothing will stand in our way. For once all his plans are completed and everything comes into place…"

The grin grew even broader and soon showed a set of white pearly teeth clashing against his blood drenched face as the boy's eyes were now covered by his blood soaked black hair. A small whisper could be heard from the boy, almost completely inaudible by anyone. Although there was one small creature, a small goblin who was chained to an ogre a few feet away that managed to catch it with his super sensitive hearing. But for the poor goblin, he turned from his green complexion to an utter white as the boy flew back up to his original level. The ogre looked at his chained comrade in confusion, as even though ogres may not be smart, they can recognize utter and total fear. "What did dangerous boy say?" muttered the ogre in a hushed tone, as he was smart enough to know the boy had not wanted what he said to be heard by anyone.

The small goblin, now shaking in fear looked up very slowly at the seemingly giant being and took a big gulp. "Mal se quesash kels fordir."

Before the ogre could interrogate the little goblin though about the ancient tongue, the goblin took another deep gulp, signifying he was not done. Taking in a very shallow breath, the goblin spoke just loud enough for the ogre to hear. But just like the goblin, the ogre would soon wish he had not heard those words, and would later on regret inquiring.

"I-it m-means," stuttered the small creature with it's saucer like eyes, "the heavens shall tremble."

_I hoped you all enjoyed that chapter, although I am almost sure it leaves many more questions unanswered then where the last chapter lead off. Like I said, there is an explanation for it all and part of the reason this story's chapters are taking so long is all the prep work it's taking to make sure that everything mentioned and everyone has a purpose, reason, and excuse for being there. Unlike my other works which just take motivation, this one is taking a crap load of planning also. So please review and let me know what you think so I can improve my skills and I hope you stick around for more!_


	7. Setting the Stage

_Hello folks! The 7__th__ installment of Psych-hunter is finally here! Sorry it's taken so long to post an update, but I've been quite busy in life until recently. Hopefully I'll be able to post more regularly._

_This installment sets the stage for the angel attack from Samshel as the first full angel fight approaches. And like I had stated from chapter 6, the majority of these angels are going to be overpowered to match with Shinji's abilities. Well, I hope you enjoy this installment!_

_

* * *

_

Setting the stage

Shinji gave a sigh as he gave the stale bread that was his lunch with much resentment as he sat underneath one of the few willow trees in the school yard. Shinji had forgotten to make lunch and was forced to eat the school's food. Unfortunately for the youngster, he had waited for the crowds to die down, resulting in only the stale rolls left for purchase. Giving another sigh, the hunter bit into the roll, or at least tried to in a futile attempt to break into it. Giving a growl, the boy tossed it to the side. Out of the corner of his sunglasses, the hunter could see the roll tumble and come to a stop before a pair of track shoes. Looking up further, Shinji could see the silent rage that belonged to one of his classmates, Toji Suzahra.

'_Great,' _snarled the hunter mentally, _'we're willing to bet our lunch back home that he wants to do more then just introduce himself.'_

The boy began to approach the hunter that was under the tree. All the commotion had stopped in the school yard, as everyone had been predicting this moment to come ever since the new kid said he had worked for Nerv. Even the newly returned Rei Ayanami was looking on in interest from the school roof. She had just came back to school just this day with orders from the commander to keep a close eye on the third child. What had intrigued her the most was the way he acted to her. Most people would shy away from her or would make an attempt or two in order to become friends. But not only did he not do that, he showed aggression towards her. He even had an idea to what she really was. Now, as she watched Toji begin his walk towards him, she watched in earnest.

It was this sudden silence of the school yard that had caught the attention of Hikari, who was enjoying her lunch in the classroom. Normally she could hear the noise of people's chatter in the classroom, but suddenly it became quiet. From her experience as the class rep., this was bad. As she stood up and peaked out the window she gave a sudden gasp. She could see the stage had been set for a showdown between Toji and Shinji, as Toji was making a beeline towards him. Immediately she started to panic as no doubt, Toji wouldn't stand a chance against the hunter. She turned around and bolted out the door to prevent the boy from making a horrible mistake.

As Toji reached the hunter, he gave a snarl. The kid had to know what he was here for, and yet he continued to sit there and not pay him any attention like he was a nuisance.

"Get up." Toji stated through clenched teeth as he balled up his fists. Eyeing the boy, he could see he gave a small exhale as he slowly got up. "Do you know what you've done?" Toji snarled as he tried his best to hold back the tears.

Shinji gave the boy an expressionless look, "From what we have heard, you lost your sister when the machine we were piloting was thrown onto the building she was in. We are sorry and offer our condolences."

Toji eyes went wide with uncontrolled rage and distraught at the statement from the new kid. "How… how dare you!" he snarled at Shinji. But before Toji could move anymore forward, a familiar face came between them.

"Toji!" Shouted Hikari, "You have to stop!"

Toji looked down at the concerned Hikari and was torn on his next action. "Hikari, get out of the way! He's a killer! And I will have my revenge for my sister!"

Toji gave a nudge to move the rep from his goal, yet found that she was unmoved. "But Toji," Hikari cried as tears could be seen starting to form, "Is this something that your sister would want? Would she want you to kill in her name? Besides, Shinji should not be held responsible. If it's anyone it should be the angels for even attacking us in the first place. There was no way he could have known about her being so close, let alone able to save her. Please Toji, don't do this. I don't want to see you hurt!"

Toji gave a look down at the girl clutching his track suit. As he looked into her tearing eyes, he himself couldn't hold back his own. "But Hikari, he was trained for that stupid robot! Yet he looked like some damn rookie that got her killed!"

That was when it came to Shinji why they were the target of the young boy's rage. It wasn't that he had seen Shinji as a symbol of the fight, but that he actually believed the pilot's inexperience to be the direct action to causing his sister's death. That was when Shinji noticed the emotions flowing through their new fairy ally. As much as she would probably deny it, he could see that she had strong feelings for the boy. There was no way the hunter could bring any harm to the boy, as which what Hikari had feared he would do.

He turned his eye to their purple color to search the area and found that besides the young Halfling fairy, everyone else was human. Giving a sigh, he removed his glasses, an act which not only attracted the attention of everyone in the schoolyard, but also received many gasps as everyone saw what he had been hiding behind his shades. He folded them up and began to walk towards the two teary eyed teens. He finally came to a stop before them and noticed as the young boy had instinctively pulled Hikari into a protective embrace, earning an unnoticeable smirk from the hunter. _'Objective one complete.' _the hunter thought.

"We think that you should know that we had absolutely no training before the angel incident on how to pilot that machine." In Shinji's pause, the boy began to recede the purple from their eyes and return them to normal in front of everyone, eliciting more gasps and awes. "We had not even known about the angels, or Nerv, until after we had arrived here. That was just after the angel had already began it's attack on the city."

As Toji listened on, he began to break down even more, letting his tears fall. As the young boy began to wipe them away from, causing Hikari herself to begin crying at the sight. Finally, Toji broke down and began to openly cry, falling to his knees as Hikari did her best to comfort him. Shinji then turned and gave a glare to the rest of the watching students that screamed for them to leave.

As the students departed, Shinji knelt down in front of the two crying teens, "We give you our word though, that as long as we draw breath, we will see to it that we will avenge not only your sister, but every being that has lost it's life to these monsters."

Toji looked up and was only able to give a nod to Shinji as he saw him stand up. As the hunter began to walk away, Hikari spoke up with a barely audible thank you. Shinji turned around and gave a nod, before heading back inside to the classroom.

On top of the roof, a certain albino teen watched as the hostile situation was diffused. As she watched the two teens in the middle of the yard begin to pick themselves up, she couldn't help but think out loud, "Odd, how very odd the third child is."

"Your very odd yourself my dear."

Ayanami immediately turned around to find that the statement came from a very pale man wearing a business suit. As she eyed the man with her one good eye, she began to look towards the roof entrance, expecting to see section two agents bursting through at any moment.

The man gave a slight shake of his head as he saw where she was looking at, "They won't be coming. But do not fear, I am only here to talk and nothing more."

The first child looked back at the man in thought. She couldn't decide whether to believe him or not. Right now she was extremely vulnerable, yet he had stated that she had nothing to fear. _'May as well learn what I can.' _she thought to herself. "Very well, what is it you wish to discuss?"

The man gave a slight nod to her, "First off, let me introduce myself. I am Genya Arikado, acquaintance of Shinji's."

Ayanami in returned gave a slight nod herself, "Rei Ayanami, first child."

The man gave another nod as he began to walk to the edge where Ayanami was standing. He took in the sight of the empty school yard, "I'll be forward with you, we both know you are not human. At least, full human. As I'm sure you will not give up information without receiving any in return, just know me and Shinji are not full human either. Although I'm the one you shouldn't be concerned with not being full human. So care to explain just what you are?"

Rei continued looking at the man in surprise and confusion. "If I explain to you what I am, you will explain both of yourselves? I find that unlikely."

Genya gave a grunt as he eyed her out of the corner of his eye. She was smart, she wouldn't give up any information unless she received some first. Hell, if she managed to live as long as he did she would easily be able to outmaneuver him mentally with ease. "Very well," he stated, "I am half human, half vampire. I have been alive for hundreds of years."

As he expected, she didn't seem to buy it. "You expect me to believe you are half vampire. Wouldn't the fact we are talking in the middle of the day outside discred--"

Before she had the chance to finish though, in the blink of an eye, he had disappeared from in front of her. Much like he just phased into a shadow being shined on by a light. Before the shadow even finished fading, she could feel him right behind her.

"That's the benefit of being half human." he stated.

She whisked around as fast as possible to bring herself back face to face with him. As much as she didn't want to believe what had just happened, she could not deny it. "S-so, is the third a vampire as well?"

Genya heard the slight stutter in her voice. Even people who would be thought emotionless show at the least a small amount of fear when they learn they are looking at a vampire. "You don't need to worry, I don't drink human blood. As for Shinji, no, he is something completely different. But if you want to know what he is, you need to share a little yourself. I told you what I am, so it would only be a courtesy to know what you are. Also, I predict it's Shinji you really wish to know about. I would assume that I am merely a bonus."

Rei continued to eye the man cautiously as she pondered her next move. On one hand, she did not want to expose herself to the third or any of his affiliates for what she truly was. On the other though, she would be learning his secret, and with the fact that he knew she was connected already to the angel meant he already had began to figure it out. At this rate, the best she could do was to control how much he knew while keeping some things from him still.

"With whom will this information be shared with?" she asked.

"Only with Shinji. This whole thing evolves around him, so he would like to know all the pieces on the board and as much as possible." Genya responded.

After receiving a slight nod from the child, she began to speak, "I am part angel, the same beings we are fighting against. I was infused with angel DNA as an embryo and was manufactured to be a pilot. I have very limited abilities compared to the angels due to me being mostly human. I have also been trained to be a pilot from birth."

Genya gave a nod to the young child, "I see. A back-up plan then I take it?" After receiving a nod from the child, he continued, "Well, I can't tell Shinji's story like he can. But this is the summary of it. You may want to take a seat, this will take awhile."

Shinji gave a small groan as the teacher began to drone off again about life before second impact. It had been an hour since lunch ended and he was already wishing that the day was over. There was a part of him that wanted to go up and tell the man to silence himself and he would take over and tell the interesting side of the history via the spirit's memory. Just then, the door to the class opened, showing Ayanami. Even though no one else was able to tell, the hunter could immediately tell she was slightly startled recently. The teacher had paused in his speech and looked over to the girl, waiting for a response. "Nerv has contacted me with an emergency. Pilot Ikari and I must leave."

As she finished and began to walk out she stopped and met the third child's gaze as the boy was no longer wearing his sunglasses in class. After just the brief pause, she turned back to the door and headed out.

Giving a sigh, Shinji stood up and picked up his bag. _'Oh well. It's not like everyone would have not found out eventually. The way things are going, everything will be common knowledge. At the very least we can count that Adrian got some useful information out of it.'_

With that final thought, he ran out of the room after the mysterious first child. Before leaving though, he gave the slightest nod to the class rep., letting her know that it was time.

* * *

Hakata looked out onboard the Flying Dutchman at the fading image of the image of Samshel. After a brief moment bathing in the success of their project, the young boy turned towards back to the angel standing behind him. "What is the status of the escort teams?"

The angel gave a slight bow, "Everything is according to plan. The fairy team will arrive a few hours ahead of the judge. They currently are being escorted by a team of angelic scouts and pit lords. They should be set up by the time the judge has reached the court's limits my lord."

Hakata gave a nod to the angel, dismissing him from his sight and returning to the view of the sea. Giving a smirk, the young lad spoke up with much excitement in his voice, "Master Tyrael, as you just heard, everything is on schedule."

The boy turned back around again to see a cloaked figure on the deck that had not been there a few seconds ago. "But I must ask master, why not send me with the escort team? I could do a far superior job protecting the fairies that are accompanying our weapon."

A chuckle could be heard from the cloaked figure. Despite it was only a chuckle from the figure, the sound that resonated from him was load and echoed throughout the haunted ship. "Full of fight, aren't we young one? No worries, your want for blood and combat nears. For you see, I have a special task for you."

As he spoke he gently glided to the edge to stand by the young man. As he set a golden gloved hand on the wooden railing, he continued, "You see, there is a matter that can be a potential obstacle to our plans. The matter of the Norse gods. They may see the judgments as their calling to their great Ragnarok. And as you know, we cannot afford any obstacles."

The young boy gave a nod, but after a few moments of thought, the smirk vanished. "Master, what about the other potential obstacle? The hunter?"

A growl could be heard from the cloaked figure that was accompanied by a loud crack. Turning to face the boy, the cloaked man dropped the broken pieces of the wooden hand railing, "Do not remind me! I searched for the hunter for over a decade and haven't found it. It's like it has vanished or finally was destroyed. Whichever it was, I am keeping a sharp eye out for it."

The young boy gave a gulp as the figure turned his head up just enough to let the red glow of his eyes show through the darkness the hood provided. "Now, if you are done questioning me, should you not be preparing for my task boy?" thundered the voice from the cloaked figure.

Giving a yelp, Hakata jumped back and gave a bow, before running down to the decks below. Looking back to where the handrail was broken, it could be seen that the ship began to grow the wood out to repair the damage done to it. "Yes, I'll be keeping a sharp eye out for you, Psycho-hunter. And when I find you, we will have another confrontation. This time though, I will personally see to it that it is our last!"

* * *

Kodama gave a deep breath in the anticipation of the event about to occur. She and her youngest sister were currently standing on the roof, awaiting on Hikari to arrive. The moment that news of an angel attack was coming, she immediately pulled her sisters out of their classes instead of letting them head to the shelter. Whether she liked it or not, they were really going to be involved in the angel fights. It unnerved her a bit as she tried her best to protect her sisters all her life. Yet here she was, thrusting them into the middle of this calamity. Giving a sigh and resolving the fate of her actions, she closed her eyes and did her best to communicate with the hunter. The glory of having fairy techniques developed enough, she could send a page to anyone. _**'Alright Shinji, we're almost in position. Just waiting on Hikari to arrive as she had to go home to change into some battle attire. Just as a heads up, Hikari will only be able to bless you this fight. She still needs more work before she can hold a prayer while having to move around a lot and at intense speeds, considering she probably will have to dodge and keep up with you during a fight. Once the fight begins and you two are established, me and Nozomi will move out to take out the fairies accompanying the angel.'**_

As she finished the message, she hoped the boy had gotten it. That was when Hikari showed up and met up with her sisters on the roof of the skyscraper they had designated for a meeting spot. As Hikari landed, Kodama could see the young girl panting as she had flown as fast as she could there. "Looking good sis, although the extra clothing takes away from the sexy armor, it still looks good on you."

Hikari looked down at herself and looked at her sister's armor, which was given to them at their births by their grandfather. They all had matching gold armor adorned with emerald jewels, yet the armor didn't leave much to the imagination. It consisted of gloves that ran up just past the elbow, ending with a small decorative spike on the end. Then the rest of the arm was bare until the small shoulder pads that had a decorative fan. There was also boots accompanied with shin guards the went just above the knees. Then there was the breastplate and the pants, or more the lack of there of. The breastplate only seemed to cover half of her breasts. When she had put it on she had immediately taken it off as it left her stomach exposed and showed way too much cleavage to her liking. The pants were not much better, as they looked like short shorts showing off way to much leg for her comfort. She had put on pants and a long sleeve shirt under armor to cover herself. Unfortunately, Kodama didn't share her concern, and a blush covered Hikari's face as she looked like she was posing for some medieval playboy magazine. The worst part was that little Nozomi was trying her best to emulate her sister, even "packing" her breastplate armor with toilet paper as she could see a small piece of the paper hanging out from the plate.

"Kodama!" Hikari shouted at her older sister, "How could you let Nozomi dress like how you are? It's a bad example and she is too easily influenced!"

Kodama gave a smirk but before she could respond, little Nozomi spoke up, "But Hikari, Our armor is the cutest! It reminds me of those anime, and we're the superheroes! Plus it's not our fault we fill out our armor the way we do!"

Hikari gave a glare to the youngest girl and simply walked over and yanked out the tissue from behind one of the armored breasts. Nozomi gave a squeak and could do nothing as the breastplate shrank down and conformed so it could fit correctly. Now she looked odd as there was one breast way too small compared to the other. "Meany!" Nozomi cried as tears begin to form in her eyes as she removed the tissue from the other to look normal.

"Alright you two, we need to focus. We can discuss this later, right now we need to be prepared for the angel. As soon as Shinji comes up, we need to get close to him. Nozomi, Hikari, you both will give him blessings." As she began her explanation, she could see her sisters begin to focus. She saw their fear that this would be their first confrontation of any sort. Yet despite that she could see the want, no, the need, for the upcoming fight. She herself couldn't deny her anticipation herself, _'Damn Viking hormones.' _she thought as she eyed her sisters, "Nozomi, you will give blessing of the unmoving king. Hikari, you will give blessing of the fox. The king's blessing will increase his strength, stamina, and fortitude. The fox will increase his speed and agility. That should be plenty for him to hold off the angel until we bring down it's blessings and prayers. Hikari, you will not give a prayer. I want you to fly around as if you were though, this will get you use to how he moves and what to be able to predict in the future battle. After the blessings are given out, Nozomi and I will head out where the angel's blessings and prayers are originating from. Any questions?"

After receiving a shake of the head from both girls, Kodama hoisted up her shield and short sword. Nozomi followed suit and brought her war hammer to the ready. Hikari left her long sword sheathed as she would not be using it. "Alright, bless each other and yourselves and let's wait for the hunter to make himself appear."

With that, the girls began the task to strengthen each other in anticipation of the battle to come.

* * *

Shinji gave a nod at Kodama's message the boy had just received. The hunter only hoped as he sat in the entry plug that the fairies would be alright, considering this was their first fight. Realizing this, the hunter thought it was a good idea to send some "assistance" to aid them if needed. The fairies would be invaluable in this war, and the hunter refused to take any unnecessary risks due to inexperience.

Shinji looked up as a video feed opened up, displaying Misato as she stood on the bridge. "Alright Shinji," she started to brief Shinji, "We don't know what this angel is capable of. So far all we know is that standard munitions have been ineffective against it. We have not gotten the Eva's it's sword yet, so you will be deployed with a standard issued rifle and sheathed prog knife. Other then that, remember your training and be careful out there."

Shinji gave a nod to the captain, "Do not worry Misato. If anything the angel should be worrying about facing us."

Misato gave a smile, "Well I'm glad that you are so confident. I wish I shared as much confidence as you."

Shinji gave a smirk, "Let's just say, we have an ace up our sleeve."

Misato just raised an eyebrow at this and cut the communication from the screen. "What's the E.T.A. on the angel?" she asked the techs.

Maya looked over her shoulder, "Currently the angel has reached Tokyo 3 city limits. Approximately six minutes until it reaches the center of Tokyo 3."

Misato gave a nod, "Do we have a visual?" she asked the young tech. After receiving a nod, the tech turned around and after a few seconds of work, produced a video feed of the angel as it advanced. Misato looked at it and gave a disgusted hiss under her breath at the sight as she regretted asking for the visual of it. It's outer shell was a sickening green color with the underneath a shade of purple. From the angel, she could see what looked to be two stubs on it's side, which for some reason looked to be normal on the angel. What she noticed that looked out of place on the angel was the eight rectangular funnels sticking from it's back, four on the left with four on the right. She also noted that there were four cone like funnels on it's underside. Something about it had set off every warning bell in her head. Something wasn't right about this angel, the funnels looked out of place on it. The same as if someone had added on something to a house or a car, and didn't do a good job blending it in.

As she wore a scowl at the image of the angel, she reopened the video feed with Shinji. "Listen carefully Shinji," She almost snarled, "I'm uploading the image of the angel to your screen. I don't know what it is, but there is something damn wrong with this one. When you're launched keep on your toes and be sharp, this could be nasty."

Shinji gave a nod to her. After a few seconds, a visual of the angel was shown to him through another window. Despite not knowing much about the angels, he could tell it had been "upgraded". "Yea Misato, you are right, this is going to be nasty. It looks to have been upgraded from what it should have been."

Ritsuko gave a confused stare at the two of them, "What are you two talking about? It's not like you knew what it was suppose to look like. How could you possibly say it doesn't look right, much less it's been upgraded?"

Misato turned to her friend, "I know, but something has me spooked about it. Call it intuition or whatever, but something is telling me something isn't right."

Shinji gave a nod as well through the feed, "She's right. We don't know what it is suppose to look like, but we can tell **that** is not it."

As Shinji turned his head back to the creature, the boy had wanted to say more. Unfortunately, everyone would have though the pilot was insane. The hunter could see that the four funnels on the underside looked to be hellish origin. While the added stubs on the back appeared to be heavenly origin. He gave a growl at the look of the creature. _'This is going to be hell.'_ he thought as he tried his best to figure out what was in store for him.

Misato returned to Shinji, "Alright Shinji, we're getting ready to launch. You ready?" Shinji gave a nod to her.

"Alright then!" Misato shouted, "All systems are online and green to go!"

She paused briefly and gave a final nod to Shinji,

"Eva launch!"

_And that's a wrap for this chapter folks! I know, cliffhangers suck, but hey, it's building the suspense here! Anyways, I'm planning on making the battle almost take up the entire chapter, and that's ending it quickly. Leave a review and let me know how you think about it! Until the next chapter, take care!_


	8. To Battle!

_Alright folks! Here's the newest episode of Psycho-hunter! I hope you will all enjoy it, as it's an actual battle. Although I will admit this battle is more focused on the Horaki sister's side of the conflict. The reason for this is I wanted to set on how the fights behind the Eva/angel fights are like. With the exception of a few here and there, most of the other battles will focus on Shinji's side. Also, due to the violence, I am having to adjust this fic's rating to M. As much as I wanted to try to keep it rated T, I just can't with the content from this chapter. And the more that I think of it, the content will only be getting more bloody and violent in the future with this fic. It's just the nature I wanted to have this fic give off. But, oh well, nothing can be done about it I suppose. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Also, I decided to go with an overlapping narrative for this chapter, to give it a feel of two different setting are going on at the same time, let me know what you think of it!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 8**

**To battle!**

The Horaki sister's gawked in awe at the monstrosity known as Samshel. _'Oh my god… How is Shinji suppose to defeat that?' _thought Hikari as she received shivers up her spine from the sight of it. The angel was gruesome to say the least. It had a sickening color to it with crackling, creepy bug legs on it's underside that gave the girls shivers.

Kodama wore a snarl as she looked over the angel. She wondered about whether the boy was really going to be able to pull off a victory or not against that thing. Then again, one factor towards his victory was in fact their own performance. Turning towards her sisters, she immediately broke them from their stupor, "Alright! Stay sharp! Shinji should be up in a few seconds. I can also see where the prayers are coming from!"

Hikari looked to her sister and followed her gaze. Being a fairy, she could see a stream of multi-colored streams that would be unseen to most humans. Currently, they were coming from another rooftop across the city. The only reason she could see the prayers was because of the fact she was part fairy herself. Fairies had to see who each other was praying towards, to see if they wanted to stack a different prayer or to pray for someone else. This unfortunately gave the Horaki sisters a huge advantage over any enemy fairies, as they were essentially giving off a huge signal fire to follow.

Just then, warning sirens could be heard when what appeared to be a building came up out of the ground. Seconds later, the side of the building opened up, revealing the purple and green giant that was Unit one.

"Hikari! Nozomi!" Shouted Kodama in a commanding fashion, "Bless him now!"

Hikari and Nozomi both gave a nod as the began to chant the short phrase in fairy dialect. After two seconds, they both raised their hands and were circulated by a bright light that seemed to intensify the glow of their wings in a stunning rainbow glow that bathed the area. Unseen to everyone else, a slight hue of pink and green bathed the unit as it's eyes gave a slight glow.

"What the…?" questioned Shigeru Aoba, as he stared at the data coming in from Nerv's sensors, "Ma'am, you should come look at this."

Breaking the gaze of the fight that was about to commence, Misato took a few steps and looked over the lieutenant's shoulder. "What is it?"

Aoba began to work furiously on the keyboard as he began to report his findings, "Two strange energies seemed to have enveloped the Eva. It's unknown what it is or where it came from, but the Angel is showing similar types of energies in larger amounts."

Misato gave a nod and a pat on the back to the bridge tech, "Shinji, do you hear me? What's your status?"

A video feed appeared showing Shinji, but to everyone's surprise he was smiling. "Yes Misato, we're here. We honestly couldn't feel any better." the boy responded. It was the truth, the increase in strength and other things made the hunter feel stronger and better then ever before. '_Boy, this is incredible! With these allies, we can crush anything!'_ thought the spirit inside Shinji's head._'We need to be careful though, isn't the angel buffed the same as us?'_Thought Shinji back. _'Well let's see if us sparing the fairies was worth it.' _the spirit almost snarled back. Shinji gave a frown at the response, sometimes he felt the spirit was overstepping certain boundaries. Giving a shake of the head though, the boy put those thoughts away, as focus was needed for the upcoming battle.

Kodama gave a satisfactory nod to her sisters, "Good work, now let's go Nozomi. Hikari, just follow him and act as if you were giving a prayer. Do not attempt to actually give him a prayer. You are not prepared yet to do so." After receiving a nod from her sisters, she continued, "Alright Nozomi, we'll stick low to the ground and come up on them several roofs away and see what are we are dealing with. Once we figure that out, we'll formulate an attack. Ready?"

Giving a nod, Nozomi hoisted her hammer up again in response. Kodama returned the nod running towards the edge of the roof that they were on, "Let's go!"

With that, Kodama jumped off the roof followed by her youngest sister. They dived down at an incredible speed, then within a split second, both girls pulled up and sped off in the direction of the other fairies. Hikari gave a deep breath before taking off herself and flying to the unit which had already began it's confrontation while they had been preparing the final bit.

Meanwhile the fairies had been preparing, Shinji was preparing to move the unit into battle. He currently was viewing the visual of the angel Nerv had provided him. The angel had came to a stop in the middle of the city, in anticipation of him. It had also reared up and out of the two stubs on it's sides, came two energy whips. Shinji gave a final sigh, "Let's get this started!" he roared.

He quickly ducked out of the housing used to transport his unit to the surface. After getting the angel within his sight, he cut loose a burst of rounds. He frowned as he could see that the rounds had no effect on the damn thing. Despite this, he cut loose a few more shots as no doubt to quell the ambition of Dr. Akagi. The boy though made sure he was careful not to cover his target in the smoke the rounds gave off as they pounded helplessly against it. The angel appeared to sit there and take it in stride. It didn't even bother moving, as if it was mocking the Evangelion.

Meanwhile, everyone on the bridge looked on in anticipation. After what was a few seconds of both Eva and angel not moving, Ritsuko finally spoke up, "What's Shinji doing? Why isn't he using this moment to attack the angel?"

Misato gave a sigh. Her best friend may have been a brilliant scientist, but she had no idea of the art of combat. "They are gauging each other. Unfortunately, the angel knows it has Shinji in a pickle and seems to be mocking him, taking it's sweet time."

As if to illustrate her point, the angel finally began to show signs of movement. First came the energy whips from the stubs on it's sides. Shinji could only growl at the next item it showed off as what appeared to be energy whip like wings sprouted from the rectangular cones on it's back. _'Gee.. We wonder just where they got that idea from?' _jested the spirit. The whips had translucent shaped feathers that seemed to melt together with an ethereal appearance. Just by looking at the whips and the wings though, Shinji was able to figure out his real danger was the whips on the side. They looked to be able to cut or pierce with enough force, as the ones from the angel's back appear to be mostly defensive. That's when Shinji saw it. A red glow coming from the front of the angel. Without giving another thought, Shinji willed the Eva to do a barrel roll out of the line of fire that was coming. Sure enough, right where he had been standing, four beams of red lighting passed right where he had been. Shinji gave a curse and got up and sprinted from where he now was. Within a split of a second, the two energy whips cut right through the building in front of where he had just been and slammed into the ground.

Hikari looked on in horror as the purple evangelion did it's best to dodge and evade where possible. He was moving at incredible speeds, yet it seemed he was stuck on being defensive as the angel was much faster then he was. Only rarely did the boy have enough time to release a small burst of fire from the rifle as he kept having to dodge lighting blasts, energy whips, and even the wings as the angel even used them to attack with. She looked to the direction of the fairy prayers and hoped her sisters would be quick about cutting them off from the angel.

Kodama gave a snarl as she eyed the beings that were her targets from the roof she currently was on. She could see four fairies chanting prayers, yet this isn't what concerned her. What concerned her were the four winged demon pit lords and the three angel scouts that were guarding the fairies. "Well, at least we now know that heaven and hell are in conjunction now. This is going to be ugly."

The pit lords were not that worrisome, as they could dispatch them easily. The demons were the equivalent of beefy muscle with wings. What concerned her was the scouts. She had to take one out at the start to try to even the odds, as one on one they would be close to equal in strength and speed. That with the pit lords would be just too much for them.

Kodama turned to her sister to explain the plan she had just formed, "Ok, we'll fly up from underneath them. I'll take out that angel scout on the corner, you take out that pit lord closest to the right of the scout. At that point, we'll lose our essence of surprise, so be prepared for one hell of a fight."

After receiving a nod from the young girl, Kodama pulled her into a hug, "I love you and Hikari both, if it looks like we can't win, I want you to fly as fast as possible and grab your sister. Then fly as fast as possible and get away from here, alright?"

Nozomi pulled herself from her sister's embrace, "But Kodama, they won't stand a chance against us!"

Kodama couldn't help but smile at the innocence of her youngest sister. It was ironic that the same innocence was that of a warrior Viking. "Alright, let's go!"

With that, the two girls once again dived off the side. Instead though, as they pulled up they went into an angled climb as they neared the roof of their targets. Just within a few feet of reaching the roof, Kodama reared back her sword, ready to deliver it's blow. The moment she broke the plain of sight and saw the angel standing with it's back behind her, she gave a yell as she thrust her sword through the back of the angel's neck. The other guards could only look on in shock as their comrade gurgled in protest from the blade sticking out of his throat. Giving another shout, Kodama, pulled out her sword and twirled around, delivering the final blow of a shield bash to the side of the angels head. The result was the angel was sent plummeting over the edge to the streets below.

Getting over the shock that they were actually under attack, the nearest pit lord went to grab it's sword, to only find the handle was being stepped on by a small foot. As it looked up, it could only gawk at a little girl that was wielding a hammer much to big for her as if she was a pro-baseball player. With a yell to match any warrior, the small girl delivered such a devastating blow, that crunching and ripping noises could be heard as she severed the head and sent it flying.

Unfortunately for the girls, their element of surprise was now gone and the other guards attacked. Kodama gave a warrior cry and charged in at full force. Catching the pit lord she charged at off guard by her speed as she delivered a knee to his gut. At the same time, she blocked a blow from another pit lord with her shield and parried a scout's sword with her own. She then delivered a roundhouse kick to the demon in front of her and deflected another swing from the other pit lord and blocked the angel's second attack with her shield. She then used her momentum and kicked herself off the falling pit lord she kicked down and slammed into the other pit lord that was continuing to attack her.

Nozomi herself began a charge and parried the scout that charged her. She used her speed, and while keeping herself still suspended in the air, did a foot sweep on the scout, sending him to the ground. But before she could move to attack, she launched herself backwards to dodge the blade of the Pit lord. She gave a hiss as she felt a slight sting on her cheek as she saw a slight bit of blood trace where the pit lord had just swung it's blade at her. She charged and brought her hammer in an upwards swing at the demon. The demon saw it coming and parried her blow and struck back, only to have his blade parried by the handle of the young girls hammer.

As Nozomi was locked into a frenzied battle with the pit lord she was currently facing, she failed to see the scout she tripped earlier regain his footing. He charged at the girl silently just as she knocked down the demon she was fighting. Nozomi brought her hammer down and smashed the skull of the demon she was currently fighting. That was when she turned to look around, catching sight of the angel almost on top of her.

Kodama had just knocked the pit lord she now had engaged into the other pit lord and the angel, knocking all three to the ground. That was when she caught the sword of the angel bearing down on her sister. She could only look on in horror as Nozomi was barley able to turn around and had closed her eyes as the sword neared it's intended target.

Shinji gave a grunt as he landed behind another building after dodging more red lighting. "This is getting us no where!" he snarled as he began another sprint. Unfortunate for the boy, his unit was caught by one of the whips around the ankle and flung him into a building.

"Shinji!" yelled Misato, "What's the status of unit one?"

Hyuga was the first to speak, "The pilot is fine. A little bit shaken up, but otherwise he's alright."

Maya was next, "The unit has taken extensive joint damage, mostly the knee joints."

"Was it the result of the damage done to Unit one?" asked a curious Ritsuko.

Much to the doctor's shock, Maya shook her head, "The third child has so far been doing a good job dodging or negating the damage done to him by the angel. It appears that the damage is coming from Shinji himself. He's moving so fast and with such force, the Eva can't handle it. The joints are breaking and the armor is showing signs of stress from him jumping and throwing himself to evade the angel attacks."

Ritsuko and Misato stood, wide eyed at the report. Even Gendo, as he over heard the report from his position up top, wondered what the hell was his son. "Professor," he spoke up, catching the attention of the sub-commander, "I fear the scenario is in endangered just by the abilities of the third child, let alone his behavior. Your thoughts?"

The old man could only watch in awe as he could view the third child pulling out his unit from the building. "We should be careful on how to approach your son from now on Ikari. We should assume that he is not one to be trifled with, especially with such an attitude. If he decides he won't play his part of the scenario anymore, we could be in trouble." After receiving a nod from Gendo, both men returned to the sight of the battle.

As Shinji yanked himself out, the boy couldn't help but feeling sore. As the unit touched it's feet back on the ground, the Eva almost buckled as it's left knee could be seen bellowing chips of armor into different directions. "Great," Shinji stated as the image of the angel slowly approaching filled the screen.

Hikari looked on in distress as the Unit looked like it was falling apart. The armor was cracked in various places like an egg shell breaking apart. She even saw how the Eva stumbled due to it's knee almost giving out. "I have to do something!" she shouted to no one in particular, "If I don't, he's going to die!"

That's when she floated just ahead of the unit, at head level. "I don't care if Kodama get's upset for what I'm about to do," she whispered to herself, "But I can't let him die. Not while I could have done something!"

With that, she began to glow a golden color. She then brought her hands together in a prayer fashion. After giving a few whispered words, she opened her eyes, showing a golden glow emanating from them. Soon the golden glow extended from her and surrounded the Eva unit. The Eva elicited a roar as it stood up as if nothing had been wrong with it.

Meanwhile, everyone in Nerv watched in awe as what they thought they saw was a girl with pink glowing wings floated down and in the sights of the unit. "Am I seeing things Misato?" asked a stunned Dr. Akagi.

"Unless the same hallucination is being seen by everyone, then no. There is actually a girl with wings floating in front of the Eva." replied the shock captain.

More awes and gasps came from the crowd as they saw the girl glow gold. Aoba looked down at his instruments as they started to beep and give off warning sounds. "Ma'am!" he shouted, "That being is giving off the same energy pattern from earlier!"

Misato went wide eyed at this. _'Could it be an attack from the angel?' _she thought as she tried to figure out what it could possibly be. "Shinji!" she yelled, "Get away from that! It's giving off an energy that corresponds with what the angel has!"

She looked on in horror as the golden energy began to reach out to the Eva. But much to her surprise, she heard laughter coming from Shinji. "It's nothing to be concerned about Misato," came the voice of Shinji over the comm. link, "It's just our ace we're playing."

"Ma'am! The angel seems to have lost half of that energy we had detected earlier. But unit one is giving raised energy readings. It's.. I can't even begin to explain it." came the shout of Aoba.

Misato gave a quizzical look to the technician and turned back to Shinji with a small scowl. To say she was not happy was a huge understatement.

Nozomi could only close her eyes in anticipation of the sword striking her down.

_**Clang!**_

Nozomi gave a gasp and opened her eyes seeing the sword had been stopped by a long sword. But what really shocked her, and everyone else on the roof, was who the sword belonged to. She gawked as she saw the cloak and the white hair of the man she had just met the other day. It was Kodama that broke the silence amongst everyone as she recognized the person that saved her sister, "Alucard!"

The remaining guards looked on in awe and fear, for one of the more powerful beings to face with a sword was on the same roof with them. The angel that was currently having his sword stopped by the blade of the half vampire could only look on in awe as Alucard deflected the blade away and disarmed him in a fluid motion. Alucard then preceded to bring his sword across the angel's stomach, slicing it open. He then jumped over the angels head in a forward flip, bringing his sword down and lobbing off his right wing. Then, for the final blow, Alucard brought his sword up and through the chest of the scout. All of which was done in a matter of seconds with incredible grace and speed.

Giving a grunt, Alucard ripped his sword from the dying angel and let the body fall to the floor. The remaining angel gave a snarl, "You two!", he pointed to the pit lords that were helping him face off against the bigger fairy, "Kill the vamp, I'll kill this girl!"

As the two pit lords gave a nod, they picked up their swords and rushed Alucard. The angel turned back to the girl and began to fly up, "Let's see what you got girly." he said as he made a 'come and get me' motion with his free hand. The snarl of the angel though only deepened as the girl in front of him smirked and brought herself to his level.

Giving a yell, he charged the girl and struck. His blow though was blocked by the shield she wore and she retaliated with a swing of her own. Letting himself fall a bit, he managed to dodge the sword barely. The angel then used his momentum to try to fly underneath and strike. Just as he flipped over, and went to strike, Kodama had flipped herself over and parried the blow. The angel looked in surprise as she was fighting him upside down like it was nothing. As they continued to trade blows, he could see it was getting him nowhere. She was far skilled then he was and she was winning. He gave a snarl as he finished this last thought when her sword tore into his shoulder. He now knew that he didn't stand a chance, and his best bet would be to run and inform the master of the situation. Giving a grunt, he gripped the blade buried into his shoulder and pulled it further into him, catching Kodama by surprise. He then brought his leg up and delivered a stern kick to send her flying away before turning around and flying off, trying to use the city as cover.

Alucard gave a smirk as the two demons approached. When they were close enough to him, he did his shadow step trick and side stepped them. Sure enough, he caught the two demons off guard and struck, removing the head of one of them in a clean swipe. The remaining pit lord turned to him and brought down it's sword to cut the small in comparison man in half. Much to it's astonishment, it's sword was stopped by the man's sword. Even putting all of it's strength into it, the beefed up demon could not make the scrawny man's sword budge.

Alucard gave another smirk at the demon. "Now little one!" he commanded.

The demon gave a confused look before it heard the war cry of the younger girl from behind. Before the demon had a chance to turn around, little Nozomi brought down her hammer and sent blood and brain matter everywhere as she smashed it's skull into pieces.. Alucard had barely managed to bring up his cloak to deflect the gore from hitting him directly, as it went flying everywhere. "Well done little one." he stated to the young girl, which earned him a blush and smile from her.

In the distance, a crash could be heard as the purple evangelion crashed into a building. "Finish here little one. I must attend to Shinji if he needs me."

After receiving a nod from the girl and sheathing his sword, Alucard jumped off the roof to head to Shinji. Nozomi turned around and gave a saddening sigh to the fairies doing their best to hold their prayers as they shook in fear. She didn't want to do this, but her older sister made sure she understood that they were aiding in the destruction of the world and wouldn't hesitate to help again if they let them go. Not only would they not hesitate to aid again, but they would bring more trouble as they would no doubt let their enemies know everything. So with a heavy heart, the girl tossed away any last resentments and flew at the fairies, with her hammer pulled back and ready to swing…

Shinji gave a smirk at the angel as it started to look in odd directions, recognizing that it's prayers were now gone. "Now," the hunter stated with his grin, "you're mine!" Shinji roared as the Eva moved forward at an incredible speed while cutting the power cable.

"Power cable has been severed by the pilot!" came the yell of Lt. Ibuki. Before Ritsuko could protest, Misato had her hand up to the doctor. "He knows what he's doing." she stated as she continued to glare at the boy._ 'I just wish I knew what he was up to beforehand.' _She thought as she could see the Eva charging.

Shinji released the lock on his progressive knife as he threw the rifle at the angel. In shock, the angel tried it's best to retaliate by using it's lightning weapon. As it discharged, it blasted squarely into the rifle, causing it to explode and cover the area with black smoke. Unknown to the angel, Unit one had used the smoke to it's advantage and moved in. With a maniacal grin, Shinji willed the unit to come up from behind and grab the angel's wings and sliced them off with one swipe of the knife.

The angel elicited a shriek and threw it's whips backwards, Piercing the unit in the shoulder and the abdomen. This though not only didn't slow Shinji down, but he was now able to grab one of the whips in his free hand. After giving a roar, Shinji yanked out the whip and wrapped it around the angel several times.

Despite the whip burning his hand, Shinji used the leverage he gained from the whip to slam the angel down to the ground with only one hand. Placing his knee on the angel's back, pinning it to the ground, he then proceeded to stab the angel from the underneath several times. The sight was gruesome to anyone seeing it, as the angel began to shriek in pain with every stab. This continued for several minutes as Shinji kept trying to find his mark he had been hunting for. Finally, Shinji found his mark and buried his knife into the angels core, eliciting an even louder shriek from the angel.

"Found it!" he roared. Giving one final yell, he broke the blade of the knife inside the angel's core.

As the Eva stood up, the boy watched as the angel flopped around before it became still. "It's… it's over." panted Shinji as the angel's dead body stood still, confirming it's death. Looking up, Shinji could not see what had happened to Hikari. But before the boy could contemplate anymore, the Evangelion ran out of power, leaving the hunter in pure darkness.

"Both the angel and the Eva have gone silent ma'am." reported Hyuga.

"Ma'am, the girl with wings is no where to be found," Maya said. "We can't find the energy source anywhere."

After giving a nod, Misato had continued to look out and stare at the evangelion. The moment Shinji played his own move, she couldn't help not giving the unit a stern glare. "Me and Shinji are going to have a nice, long talk when he gets back…" she whispered to herself as she saw the recovery units begin to move in on the Eva.

Hikari gave a groan as she began to open her eyes. She felt her head pounding, the after affect of giving and holding the prayer while trying to keep up with Shinji. That was when she noticed she was being carried by a strong pair of arms. As her eyes focused, she gave a gasp and blushed as she was currently in the arms of Alucard.

"I see you're awake now young girl." he stated as he noticed her return to conciseness.

He received a nod from her along with a surprised look. "You did well giving Shinji the prayer he needed and holding it till after he had defeated the angel. You passed out right as the battle ended. I was close enough to see you falling and caught you before you landed."

Hikari gave another blush as he explained what had happened. "Thank you Mr. Alucard."

Alucard set her down and made sure she could stand on her feat, "Please, just Alucard is fine."

Hikari gave a small nod and smile to the man just as a small body plowed into her, knocking her down, "Hikari!"

Hikari gave a yelp as she landed with the little girl in her lap. Looking down in confusion, she couldn't help but give a smile, seeing her youngest sister safe in her arms. But just as she began to put her mind at ease, she returned to her panicked mode, "Nozomi, Where is Kodama?"

Hikari paled as she received a shrug from her youngest sister. Almost immediately, her mind was plagued with the thoughts and images of Kodama meeting a grim fate from some demon or angel. Giving a snarl at the images flooding her mind, she gently pushed her sister off her and stood up. She then unsheathed her long sword and prepared to fly in search of her sister. But before she could do so, a small, stifled laugh was heard from behind her coming from the man that had just recently saved her.

"Fear not," he said as he began to slowly approach, "Your sister is fine., she can surely take care of herself. Last I saw her she had taken off after the last angel that tried to escape. The chances of her falling to an angel in the current state it was in is very slight."

He then came up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder, "Just trust in her."

Hikari gave a nod and looked over to where the fight had been, waiting in anticipation for the return of her sister. "I hope you're right Mr. Alucard. I hope you are right…"

The sole surviving angel scout blazed as fast as he could through the city. He had been flying as fast as he could for several minutes now in an attempt to escape the fairy girl. After several more minutes of constant flying passed, he paused and looked back to see he had managed to reach the outskirts of the city. He was certain he had outran the girl, as there is very few living things able to match an angel scouts flight speed. As he got ready to fly back to his master, he saw that he still had the short sword embedded into his shoulder. Imbued with a new sense of confidence, he reached up to yank it out.

Just as he was about to pull it out though, he saw something on the blade. It was a reflection of a speeding girl with brightly colored wings heading right at him. As he tried to turn to face the girl, she had slammed straight into him using her shield. The force of the collision was so severe, it sounded like thunder. With a feral scream, she pushed her speed even more as she was now carrying an angel on her shield. She then slammed both of them into a nearby office building. Continuing her feral scream, she continued to put as much force from her wings as possible. The result was she was still driving the angel through the building until she had actually drilled both her and the angel through the building. Continuing to use him as a spear point, she drove them both into the ground. The impact was so brutal and intense, it would make anyone think that a bomb had just gone off.

After a few minutes had past, the angel finally began to come to and coughed up blood as he tried his best to get his bearings. At his dismay, he couldn't feel most of his body, much less try to be able to get up out of the crater he was buried in. That's when he noticed the silhouette of the girl through the smoke. As the smoke cleared, he began to show fear as a very pissed off fairy stood there. Other then a slight trickle of blood from her mouth, a few scratches, and a bit dirty, she looked like she received no injuries.

As Kodama approached the angel, she could see that he tried to free himself to no avail. As she reached him, Kodama placed a foot on his chest and pressed down, earning a groan of pain from the angel. She then bent down and yanked out her sword harshly, again earning more cries of pain from the scout. "I think this belongs to me." Kodama stated as she held up her short sword, giving it an inspection as she took a few steps away from the angel.

The angel continued to groan in pain as he eyed the sword she was holding up, but did so in fear, "So, you're going to murder me? I didn't think fairies had it in them to fight, much less commit murder."

Kodama lowered her sword to her side, "You're right, a fairy can't commit murder. But there are two things you should know. One, killing you wouldn't be murder, but a casualty of war. Second, I'm not full fairy. The Viking in me has no trouble killing you how you stand."

As those words sank into the angel's mind, the realization of his upcoming death was evident. He gave a final yell as he managed to free an arm just as she herself screamed, giving a charge at the angel with her sword raised.

* * *

Back at the command bridge, a very irate and pissed off Misato began to pace back and forth. She was not happy that Shinji not only held back a great deal of information from her, but also seemed to have his own battle plan.

She was suddenly broken from her thoughts from one of the bridge techs, "Ma'am, the third child has been acquired. He is currently being escorted back to base."

She gave a nod of confirmation to the young lieutenant that delivered to her the report. "Very good. Ritsuko, take over for me here." she stated as she began to walk to the bridge entrance.

Ritsuko gave a questioning glance at the retreating captain, "And where are you going Katsuragi?"

Misato crossed the threshold of the door and made a sharp turn around to face the doctor with a look that could kill. "I'm going to find out what the hell is going on with that boy, whether he likes it or not."

As she finished her statement, the door closed in front of her, blocking the bridge from the woman's fury.

* * *

_And that's a wrap for this chapter! I hoped everyone enjoyed it! Please leave a review to let me know what you all think. As for my other works, they are coming along. I'm about ¾ done with the next chapter for half of them. I am actually done with a chapter for my story, Rei vs. cats, but I have held off on posting that one for now. The reason being is that I am not happy with how the early chapters are written. My writing has grown leaps and bounds since I first started writing that story and you can clearly tell I have come a long ways. So with that I have been working on rewriting that story. I am only done with a few of the chapters, but I am torn on whether to just post the last chapter now or to wait until I have finished the rewrite. For those of you following that story let me know your thoughts by either leaving a review on that story or by sending a quick message through the message system on here. I've always been on for the voice of the fans, so I'd like to hear from all of you! Well, that's it for now, until next time, take care!_


	9. And the door is opened

_Yes folks, it's an actual update! I'm still alive and now that I have a new computer I should be updating again at a decent time. But with that, I do have an announcement._

_I have always loved to write and even I must say my writing has made huge leaps and bounds in improvements from when I first started. So much so, that I look back at my begining works and cringe at all the mistakes and such that I have made with them. With that, there may be only one or two more updates on my current stories as I am trying my best to rewrite them. I look back at my earlier works and I see so much potential that I missed or could have added that it is worth the extra work. If that's the case, I'll throw up an update on the old ones for a few days before I put the new ones up and get rid of the old ones. So keep an eye out. Now without further adieu, here's the next chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**And the door is opened...**

Shinji gave a small smirk as he stepped out of the locker room into a pack of section two that had the intentions of taking him to the brig. He even humored them by allowing them to place handcuffs on him. The hunter had contemplated on breaking them and proceed to crush his captors, but the boy thought it would be best if relations were kept in check. After all, this angel war was suppose to be lasting for a bit, Shinji could not afford to make internal enemies so quickly. At least, not yet.

But before he and his captors could begin their journey down to the brig, A very irate woman with purple hair stopped them in their tracks. Before the leading agent could speak up, he was interupted by the seething captain. "I don't care what your god damn orders are, if you want him you are going to have to wait your turn!" She snarled, "Keys! Now!"

As she barked her command at the agent Shinji couldn't help but smirk at how the big tough agents seemed much like puppy dogs that had been scolded at as the lead agent handed over the keys to his shackles. But just as quickly as his face was graced with said smirk, it disappeared. This was due to the focus of the anger from his guardian now shifted on to him. As soon as the handcuffs were taken off, he was grabbed by his shirt collar and shoved back into the locker room. As Shinji passed through the doors and worked on fixing his sunglasses before they fell off, he heard her bark further at the agents. It was something along the lines of take a walk or such, he couldn't make it out very well.

Misato then entered the locker room after her charge, her blood boiling as hot as her curry cooking. She saw Shinji take a seat on one of the benches and stomped over to stand in front of him.

"Well?" She demanded at her young charge as she placed her hands on her hips, "I'm waiting. And don't give me the god damn run around either!"

Shinji gave a sigh, he knew this confrontation was coming, but he wanted desperately to hold it off as much as possible. For he knew once the door opened for her, it would never close again. And seeing her position in the organization that is tasked to fight the angels, that door would open for the entire world. "Again," he started, "You don't want to know Misato. As we stated before, there are things that once you learn you can nev-"

"I don't give a crap about that!" Misato bellowed as she interrupted the boy, "I am the operations director! It's my job to know everything that is going on in the battlefield! The second you played your own piece without my authority, much less without my knowledge, you overstepped your boundaries!"

Shinji gave a shake of his head. He did his best to remain calm for the both of them, "Look Misato, we didn't have any intention of our friend actually letting themselves be known, much less acting on their own accord. But we won't lie, she came in damn handy and saved our asses out there."

Misato though was not sated in the least bit, "She? Just who and what is she?"

Shinji gave another shake of the head at the captain, "We can't disclose that Misato. At the least, not right no-"

"I don't give a damn about the whole, 'we'll explain later' crap!" Misato again interrupted Shinji, this time though by picking him up by the collar and holding him face to face with her. The force was strong enough that it knocked off his sunglasses and they shattered on the floor as he stared at her in the eyes. "I want to know know! Now!" she seethed at the young boy.

Shinji had used up all his patience with his guardian. That, and he could see that look that screamed that no matter what she was going to get her answer before leaving. He knew that look well from the memories of the spirit's past. "Fine! You want to know so bad Misato?" he snarled at the woman, "Then so be it!"

With that, the hunter growled as he changed his eyes before her. Seeing as they were staring at each other, eye to eye, it was impossible to miss. Misato could only give a gasp as she stood still and watched the purple color consume his eyes followed by the piercing yellow of his pupils. She could only look on in horror, shock, and awe as she saw the transformation finish right before her eyes. "Just... just what the hell are you?" she whispered to the boy as she could not bring herself to break eye contact with him.

Then, with a small, yet powerful jerk, he broke out of her grip. Giving a scowl that seemed to pierce her soul with his purple eyes, he swung his arm in an arc behind him, hitting the bench he had just been sitting on earlier. Misato gave a yelp and landed on her backside as she saw the force of the swing had shattered the bench to pieces. _'That... that was steel!' _she mentally screamed as she saw pieces of the bench fly off as though it was flimsy wood struck with a sledgehammer. Then, in a show of strength, Shinji bent down and ripped a piece of the bench off that had still been connected. Misato could only gawk as he ripped it off like it was cardboard.

He then began to slowly walk towards Misato while carrying the piece in his hands. Misato instantly scooted back and pressed herself against the lockers in fear as she saw Shinji inch closer to her. She gave another gasp as she saw him grip and crush the steel in his bare hands, like it had been a paper cup. She took a deep gulp as he stopped and stood directly in front of her. She then took a deep breath and closed her eyes as he began to bend over and reach for her, expecting to meet the same fate as the bench had seconds before. After a few seconds though, she realized that she was still very much alive and was not in any sort of pain. Opening one of her eyes, she saw that the boy was holding out his hand, waiting for her to come to her senses so that he could help her up.

Looking at the boy, she saw he still wore that hardened scowl, but somehow, it was different. It had lost much of it's intensity that it had a few seconds ago. Looking again at his outreached hand, she hesitantly took it and was helped up to her feet.

As she got her bearings back, she couldn't help but look at the boy with a look of fear and wonder. "How...? Just..."

Misato's ramblings were cut off as Shinji held up a hand that told her to be silent. "We're only going to tell you a little bit, the rest will have to wait over time. But what we're going to tell you will surely be enough for you. As you are probably thinking, we are not fully human."

Misato could only gulp and stare at her young charge as if she had seen a ghost. She then gave a nod to the boy, telling him that she understood so far and to continue on.

"Inside us, is a spirit, a spirit that has been around for thousands of years." Shinji stated, "This spirit has been around since before mankind even discovered fire. It has helped select humans fight things that only make themselves known through the darkest of nightmares. This entity has always partnered itself with a human to combat the supernatural and keep humanity safe for the most part. The result is what is called a psychohunter. Do you understand so far?"

Misato gave a quick nod to the boy. "So that's why you always talk like there is two of you, because of this spirit?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Shinji gave a shake of his head, "Not quite, we'll get into that later. What you see with our eyes is a tool given to every human that allows the human to see the supernatural, even when whatever the creature that the hunter is after is trying to hide or is camouflaged. Just know that our condition we believe is directly linked to the angels in some way, although we don't exactly know how."

Misato could only give another nod, that is until something clicked inside her head from what Shinji had just told her. "When you said supernatural, one thinks of ghosts and stuff. But you said things that try to hide themselves. I don't remember many ghost stories dealing with camouflaging ghosts."

Shinji gave a nod as he sat down on a piece of the bench that wasn't broken. "We can see ghosts, but yes, you are right. Ghosts aren't the ones that are trying to hide." He then looked up straight at Misato and looked her in the eye, "There are things that are a lot scarier then ghosts Misato. Imagine demons, vampires, werewolves, anything you could imagine from a horror movie and still more. These things are extremely dangerous, and despite our strength, there are things that we have to be careful when we confront. There are creatures that could tear us to pieces, limb for limb. The girl you saw is a recent new ally of ours, yet she is highly important to our future victories. Harm must be kept from her family as much and as long as possible. The best way is to keep her identity a secret as much as possible. Do you understand so far?"

Misato gave a deep breath as her mind did it's best to real in the new information being dropped on to her lap, "I... I can't have an outside party interfering with our battles Shinji. I understand that she helped you in some sort of way and that you need her help. But I can't let things run rampant without so much as a trace of control. What if we were to bring her and her family into Nerv? Then we can provide protection from whatever it is you wanted to protect them from. Hell, if we could bring them in, we can coordinate or better yet, find ways to properly identify and use whatever it was that she did."

Misato gave a sigh as she saw Shinji shake his head in disagreement. "And why not?" she asked as she silently was begging for a beer to help handle the bombshell that was dropped on her.

"We still haven't figured out if Nerv can be trusted yet." Shinji stated, "For all we know, there may be a few enemy agents we haven't come accross yet. Although the chances are slim due to the high security, we can't risk it. Right now we have a huge advantage as our enemy doesn't know of their involvement as of yet. If we bring them in that could ruin our ability to abuse the opportunity to its maximum. Given time, they will learn of them, then we can discuss about bringing them into Nerv for protection."

Misato just stood there with her eyes as wide as saucers at Shinji's words hitting her. Slowly she sat down on the bench across from him and brought up a hand to her face, feeling a wave of nausea hitting her as their meaning sunk in. She then slowly looked up to the child's purple eyes with realization and a tinge of fear in them. She then whispered a question that seemed stuck in her throat as she processed the information, "Our... our enemy...? Shinji... do you know what's behind the angel attacks?"

Shinji gave a small groan as the boy broke the eye contact and leaned back in thought. He supposed it was better she knew now, so she could get ready fro what was bound to be coming. "Who Misato, not what. And yes, we have an idea. Although if it's right, then we're in for one hell of a fight that the world has not yet seen."

Misato let her hand fall as she stared at the floor in shock. So far, it was knowledge that the angels didn't have any backup or support. They were suppose to be creatures that seemed to come out of nowhere with the aimless thought of instigating third impact. But if there was a force behind them, it changed everything in the way they had to combat them. For if that was the case that there was such a force, it would mean that there were soldiers out there. Troops that could use some sort of weaponry to combat against them. The potential for spies and espionage came into play. But the scariest thought of all, there was a brain behind it all. A brain that had angels as an asset to accomplish whatever goals they had.

Misato continued to look at the ground in shock as her lips did it's best to ask the sinking question she had, "Shinji, who... who do you think is behind them?"

Shinji gave a sigh as he stood up and began to walk out of the locker room. He could only imagine that just this knowledge alone was devastating to her and wondered if he should tell her the truth or hold out for a bit longer. As he placed his hand on the door, he decided the damage had already been done, "Most likely, it's both heaven and hell. And yes, they do exist. One on one it is possible to defeat them, but together..."

The boy trailed off as he stared at the door with his purple eyes. He didn't hear anything, but pushed the door open and stepped through. Section two was standing there waiting for him, but with the sight of the broken bench, his purple eyes, and the scowl he wore, they seemed to make them think twice about arresting the boy. Then, before the door closed, they could see the captain sitting on one of the benches, they could only see her back from an angle, but they could make out that she was holding her cross in her hands. Before the door fully closed, she gave a violent tug of the neckpiece, ripping the cross from around her neck.

Hikari kept tapping on the hilt of her sheathed sword as she continued to pace around her living room. With the angel defeated, people naturally started to come out of the shelters to investigate the area surrounding the battle. Her, Nazomi, and Alucard had no choice but to retreat from the area before someone found them there standing in the middle of the street. Currently, Alucard was sitting in the living room drinking a cup of tea that Hikari had prepared and listening to little Nazomi talk about her school. The vampire gave a smile and nodded to the child as she went into detail of the school play that was approaching for the young girl.

"And that's when I get to come out again for the final dance!" Nazomi shouted with glee, doing a twirl and trying her best to show off to Alucard.

"Is that so little one?" replied Alucard in a half chuckle as he took a sip of his tea. Being alive as long as he had, he had the opportunity to sample various tea from across the world. But to his surprise, this cup was by far one of the best he had ever had. "I suppose then I will have to no doubt come by and see your stellar performance then Nazomi."

At this, the little girl gave a squeal and began blushing like mad. She then started to hop around the room in joy. As Alucard could only help but to give a small chuckle at the young girl's antics, he turned his attention to Hikari. She had currently stopped her pacing and faced the door in quite contemplation.

"You know ms. Horaki, you should learn to calm down the best you can at times like these." he stated to the young girl as his smile faded. Hikari was caught off guard and spun around, trying her best to hide her confusion and worry. But before she could respond, the vampire on the couch spoke up again, "She has either defeated or has been defeated by the angel. If she has been defeated, then there is nothing you can do as of right now, as the angel would have had finished her off."

Nazomi's excitement immediately drained from the girl as she too became worried for her sister. Alucard didn't like the idea of telling the girls that their sister may be dead, but at the same time he needed them to understand and remain calm as much as possible. This was a full blown war now, and there would be casualties on both sides. The last thing he needed was the girls to get caught up in there emotions and do something stupid. But as luck would have it, he would not need to worry about that for now.

"Ha! Like an overgrown pigeon could kill a Horaki!"

The two girls spun around to see see their oldest sister coming in through the front door. Her armor was dirty, smudged, and even had a few dents here and there. Currently her shield was behind her back, right between her glowing wings. She had a trace of blood trailing from her grinning lips and she was cradling her left arm with her right. Yet despite how terrible she looked, her sisters were elated at her appearance.

"Kadama!" They both yelled as they rushed her and enveloped their sister into a tight hug.

"Ack!" Kodama squawked, "Not so tight! I'm damaged goods here!"

Despite her protests, both sisters had clung on to her for dear life. Kodama gave a smile as she did her best to return the hug, as she could only guess what they had been going through worrying about her. Alucard could not help but smile at the girls as he placed his cup down. He then approached the girls, noticing how banged up the eldest was. "Now little ones," he started, "give your eldest some space. I'm sure she would appreciate it if you didn't clamp down on her broken arm."

"Oh my god Kodama!" Shrieked Hikari as her sister's injuries came to light. "We need to get you to the hospital quick!"

But before Hikari could attempt to push her oldest sister out the door, Alucard once again spoke up. "Hold on there young one," he stated as he walked up to the eldest and took hold of her broken arm. Kodama gave a wince as he handled it a bit too sternly for her liking. "That may not be a good idea." he continued as he examined her arm.

Hikari eyed the man with a confused look. Sure he had protected and helped her sisters, but she was confused how he was refusing her sister medical help. But she also saw the vampire as old and wise, he didn't just do things without a cause. "But why Mr. Alucard? She needs her arm in a cast and we can't do that from home."

It was Kodama that actually spoke up to answer the girl, "It's because it would be difficult to answer the many questions that we would get about our heritage. Gah! Grip a little harder why don't ya? Anyways, we can conceal many things from human bare eyes, but sophisticated equipment can still pick up on our differences, like our wings."

Hikari looked up to her sister and gave a meek nod as she began to understand. Their illusions were good to hide them from plain sight, but even they couldn't hide themselves from a scrutinizing medical exam.

"But," interjected Alucard as Kodama gave another gasp from his inspection, "I might have something that can help. I have some old healing potions and rune bandages at my current residence. Between those and your viking and fairy backgrounds, you should be able to mend the arm in, say... a week perhaps?"

Hikari gave a gleeful smile to the vampire, "Really! That would be much appreciative! You've done so much for us, we can't ever hope to repay you."

Alucard gave a smile, "There is no need. I am glad to be able to help. I will be back later on tonight, but first I must talk with Shinji. There is much for us to discuss and plan. Until then, make sure to rest and have your sister take it easy till my return."

With that, all the girls gave a nod as the man made his way to the front door as the rays from the sunset poured in. As he began hop to the roof and prepared to make his journey along the tokyo three skyline, he could hear the middle Horaki sister ordering the eldest to rest. His smile faded, as no doubt it may be one of thier last touching memories in the battles to come.

Misato could only sit and look out from the cliff as the remaining buildings that made up Tokyo three were finally being raised. It was now night, and several of the buildings had to delay from being raised due to the damage done to the city. She currently was at one of the many recreational overlooks set up to view the city skyline.

Currently, she was lost in thought due to the conversation from earlier. _'A logical fighting force capable of using or even backing up angels.' _she thought, _'If this is true, then this changes the entire game plan.'_

She gave a hiss at the thought. She needed more answers, answers that right now could only be supplied by the third child. She knew she had reached her current limit on how much information she was able to get from him, but damn it, she had to try! She gave another sigh as she reached into her pocket and pulled the white cross from her jacket. _'Heaven and hell...'_ was all she could think of as she looked at it. Giving one last sigh as she glanced at the bright moon painted behind the city towers, she put it back into her pocket and decided to go home.

But as she turned to her car in the recreational area's parking lot, she gave a growl. Her car was the only car in the area, and currently there was several young goons standing around and on top of her car. _'Great,' _she thought, _'Can this day get any worse?'_ She almost revealed her side arm, but then she picked up on something unique. They currently were in a secluded rec area on top of a winding hill. The only way up was by the winding and curving road that took several miles to get there. But despite this, her car was the only vehicle there. _'Something isn't right here...'_she continued her thought as it appeared they weren't interested in her car, but more her.

She took a deep breath and stepped slowly up to them, standing below one of the parking lot lights and decided to stand her ground. "Hello there, I'm Captain Katsuragi, head of Nerv tactical combat. Can I assist you with something?"

She could only scowl as she saw the young adults seem to laugh at her attempt to scare them off. Most goons wouldn't dare mess with anyone from Nerv, much less someone of importance. Section two's antics made for some urban legends amongst any potential criminals in the city. Yet they seemed unconcerned. Either way, she knew she was in trouble.

That was when one of the two females in the group of five had spoke up as she traced a hand along the neck of one of the guys. Misato noticed that she had blond hair and she appeared to be looking at her with humor in her eyes, "Look darling, I think it's trying to intimidate us. Isn't it cute? Maybe we should take it as a pet? I think Rasha would enjoy it. You know how he likes feisty, defiant ones."

Misato's scowl deepened at hearing the woman. But then, something clicked inside Misato's head. They talked to her like she was a thing, not a person. That was when she recalled everything Shinji had said earlier and gasped. _'No! It couldn't be... was everything Shinji said true? But that would mean...' _She paused in her though as she reached a shaky hand up to her gun and drew it. Yet, despite having it in her hands, she didn't exactly feel empowered as she was sweating bullets.

The group looked on at her in humor, as they could not only sense and smell the fear in her, but they could sense something else they were familiar with. It was rare to come across, but it was still amusing. "Well, well, well." Said the one on the car hood as he slid off. It was the same guy the girl that was talking earlier was all over. Misato took in his appearance and couldn't help noticing the muscular build he had. It was almost perfect and showed through the open leather vest that he had worn. He was alos wearing blue jeans and was barefoot as he stopped but a a few feet away.

"You know, don't you?" he asked in a predatory way. "Well, maybe not what we are exactly, but you know what we are not. Normally, most people only realize after it's too late, but rarely before hand. Those are always the most fun."

With that, he gave a grin as he chuckled. Then much to Misato's horror he crouched and began to emit an animal like growl. She could only look on in fear as he began to tranform right before her eyes. His hairless chest began to sprout hair as he threw back his vest and slung it off. Soon his arms began to sprout a coat of fur and he seemed to be growing. She could hear the audible pops of bones reforming and could see that the his face began to contort. She soon saw that his face began to take the shape of a snout filled with razor sharp teeth. She saw his ears move to the top of his head and form like dog ears. His bare feet and hands started to change, as razor sharp claws extended where his fingernails would have been.

Finally, after a minute, a fully transformed werewolf seemed to tower over her. She had lowered her gun to her side, unable to come to her senses as what appeared to be something out of a nightmare stood before her. The wolf then reared back it's head and gave a howl, then returned it's gaze to Misato. "Well human," he snarled as he showed off his pearly white teeth, "are you impressed?"

"Hardly"

Everyone turned their attention to a boy standing next to another light pole a mere ten feet away. He currently had his arms crossed and was sporting a brand new pair of sunglasses as he stood defiantly in the presence of pure terror. Misato's mind finally came back to working order as she saw that the boy was no other then Shinji.

"Shinji!" she screamed, "Get out of here!"

The werewolf gave a side glance at the woman who apparently knew the boy. The monster though returned it's gaze back to the boy as the boy began to laugh, "Please Misato, shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Enough of this banter!" howled the wolf, "So little boy, you think this is a movie or a cartoon? I've killed people many times more capable then you, and you think you can defeat me?"

Shinji gave a smirk as he took off his glasses and folded them away. He had his normal eyes, but yet they seemed to speak volumes as his smirk grew. "Well then, there's only one way to find out, isn't there? So let's play."

The werewolf gave a snort as he began to charge at what he believed was a stupid boy soon to be turned into meal. With a small huff, the wolf lunged for the child with lighting fast speed. Misato could only look on in horror as it appeared the wolf was going to devour Shinji. Yet, despite her fears, she saw he wore a smirk. A smirk that told her that despite the speed of the monster, he could see it's moves a mile away.

The wolf extended it's right claw and took a straight forward slash at the young boy's head. Yet to the surprise of the monster and the audience, the child gracefully sidestepped it. The boy then grabbed the wrist of the wolf, and with power and speed that outclassed the monster, he threw a punch that shattered the beast's elbow into pieces.

The werewolf gave a shrieking howl of intense pain as a reaction to the destruction of it's joint. Shinji though did not give it a chance to recover from the shock. He quickly ducked under the useless limb and stepped below the wolf's head. Giving a grunt, the boy jumped up and grabbed the top of the beast's snout and yanked it back. As the wolf opened it's mouth, he firmly placed his foot inside.

"Rawr!" roared the hunter as he seemed to gracefully ripped the upper half of the beast's head off from it's body. Using the momentum he used to deliver the gruesome, yet fatal blow, he launched himself and landed between Misato and the rest of the hooligans. Misato and the others could only look on in stunned silence as the body of the wolf slumped down and hit the floor with a sickening sound of flesh hitting concrete. They all turned to the boy who currently was looking at the head of the wolf he currently had in his hand.

"Like we said, hardly impressed." Shinji stated as he tossed the head away and pulled out his sunglasses. He placed them on and turned his attention to the other four, "So... who's next?"

That was when all hell broke loose.

"Michael!" screamed the blond girl as tears flowed from her eyes. The other girl remained locked in a state of shock as one of the men next to her began to transform. The other man that had been next to the girl that was crying gave a roar as he lunged for Shinji as he began to transform, "I'll take your head off for that you bastard!"

Unfortunately for the werewolf as he approached the boy, he was only in the beginning stages of transforming as he reached Shinji, which was a bad move. Since many of his abilities were still untapped, Shinji easily ducked below the lung and slammed his fist into the half transformed wolf's chest. The beast roared in pain as Shinji's blow was so powerful, he ripped into it's chest and had a firm grasp on the beast's heart. Shinji gave a smirk as he crushed the heart in his hands, delivering the fatal blow.

As the body slumped to the ground, Shinji did a barrel roll to the side, dodging a claw swipe that was aimed for his head. The last male of the group was smart, he took the few precious seconds to fully transform. But even with his enhanced abilities, he wasn't much of a match for the hunter. As the wolf took another swipe at the boy and missed, Shinji stepped inside and delivered an uppercut, which elicited a yelp from the beast. The werewolf soon found himself on the receiving end of a beaten as Shinji took every missed swing and stab and countered with a hefty blow.

The blond woman though finally regained her mind as she saw another of her pack killed and another losing. She was engulfed in immense rage and gave a shriek as she began to transform. Though hers was fairly different from the others. With rage pumping through her veins, her clothes exploded as her muscle mass grew too much for them to handle. Her full transformation had been almost immediate. Her appearance was also much different from her counterparts. Even though she was a natural blond and her fur was blond, there was streaks of black, blue, and red in them. She also became way bigger then her counterparts due to the added emotion and almost topped twelve feet. Then to top it off, her eyes turned entirely blood red and seemed to glow in the night.

As Shinji threw the wolf he was fighting several feet away, he could see that she was indeed enraged. But despite this, Shinji caught something out of the corner of his eye and gave a smirk as the wolf began to stomp towards him.

The enraged wolf stood over the young boy and seemed to tower over him. The beast then gave a roar into his face that seemed to shake everything within fifty feet. Misato became worried as the boy just sat there with a smile on his face, like he wasn't worried one bit. Giving a huff, the boy merely looked the beast right in the eye, "If you're going to help Alucard, we suggest you step in now."

Before Misato could blink, a loud noise could be heard, a noise of that of a sword being drawn and slicing through something. That is when she saw that the white haired figure that visited Shinji the first night she took him in suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He was crouched and in his left hand appeared to be a bag and the right was a sword that had a shine of blood on it. "You sound a little worried Shinji." the man said as he began to stand up.

Shinji just smiled as he stood there, "Not quite old friend, but we know you needed the practice. For instance, you now owe me a new pair." As Shinji said this his glasses seemed to break as if they were cut in half horizontally. At the same time, the wolf's upper body slid back with a sickening flop as the beast had been cut in half. At this time, Misato then noticed the last wolf was beginning to get up and she began to walk around.

Shinji then looked toward the car. "There was another here." he stated as the last one in the pack that hadn't transformed was now gone. That was when Shinji turned around and saw the werewolf he had been fighting earlier get up and clear it's head. "Well, well. Look who woke up. Morning sleeping beauty. You ready for round-"

Shinji didn't get to finish as a shot sounded off in the night and the wolf howled in pain as it's left knee cap was shot out. The beast then slumped down onto the wounded knee and to Alucard's and Shinji's amazement, Misato slid from behind and under the open gap between the wolf's legs. She slid in feet first and curled her legs between the wolf's good leg and used her momentum to drop the wolf onto it's back with her on top. The wolf suddenly found itself with her pistol stabbing into it's right eye.

Misato gave a snarl, "It may not be silver, but it'll get the job done." She then pulled the trigger and let off several rounds into the wolf's head. Each shot splattering blood on one side of her face. After releasing a fourth round into the wolf's brain, she got up and off the slumped body of the wolf. She then turned to the two men standing there with shock in their faces. "You two are coming home now, we're having more of our little talk."

Shinji and Alucard could only stare at the woman as she got to her car and unlocked it. She then turned to them, "Did I stutter? Get in the car." She spoke way too calmly and spooked the two men as they hurried to get in the tiny car.

_Well there we are folks, I got another chapter done, hoped you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think! Now that I got a computer you should start seeing updates now! Hurray! _

_Also, I wanted to state a rule I've been using for this story that I neglected to state in earlier chapters when I decided to incorporate various science fiction into this story. The rule I've been using is that it has to make at least decent sense to be able to sneak into. Such as the highlander reference, since that was a highly kept secret from the world it worked. For those concerned that I would throw in sephiroth, master chief, or goku, they don't work as they can't be Incorporated into the story. Things like alucard was fine, because there were a few castlevania games that made it hush, hush that the world as a whole didn't know about. The Diablo references, well can say that all took place long ago so there are no more records or such, catch the drift? Had a good chunk of people asking me about it so I thought I'd lay that down and get it out of the way now. Trust me, I have a lot of juicy stuff I already have figured and crossed reference to make sure I can sneak it in. So until next time!_


	10. Author's Note

Hello folks! Yes, I'm alive! But before you get too excited, no this isn't an actual update per say. I'm just giving everyone a heads up to know that yes I'm still alive, and that yes I am still currently writing and working on this story and many others!

I have actually rewritten this story, sword of omens, and have two more stories for Evangelion currently in the works. I also have aim to rework my other stories, but I am currently trying to focus on what I have now. As of currently I have half of the chapters done for the four stories, including the redone chapters of Psycho-hunter and Sword of Omens. I am hopefully looking forward to releasing a chapter every week or two, depending on the size and which story I'm posting for. The reason for this is to pace out the release of the story, so hopefully I can keep a good pace between writing and posting, so if I fall behind there won't be a stagnation of posts for that particular story. With that in mind, I will be looking for some future beta readers to help proofread and pick out the annoying mistake or two that I completely overlook. So keep an eye out on my profile if you are interested!

I do intend to leave this story, and the others that I rewrite alone, so readers can come back and compare if they want, so when the new Psycho-hunter and others are posted you need to keep an eye out for it. Well, that's about covers it, I want to thank you all for your support that you've shown me in the past and hopefully future!


End file.
